The PJ Masks meet The Powerpuff Girls
by Magical20
Summary: The PJ Masks find out that the nighttime villains are heading to the city of Townsville for the upcoming spring break, and they convince their parents to take them to Townsville as well. During their stay, they meet the Powerpuff Girls, and they all work together to stop their evil foes. Will the two teams be able to stop their enemies when some of them are working together?
1. Nighttime Patrol

**Hi, everybody! I'm back! Sorry it took so long for me to come on here, and have a new story. It's been a year since I've uploaded/published anything on this site. The thing is, I wanted to wait until I would get some inspiration for my stuff, and I've had been dealing with lots of other things going on in my life: I did an evaluation for a program that would help me with getting a job, my dog, Cookie, passed away (R.I.P.), I did an internship at a thrift store, I just recently turned twenty-two, my uncle just recently passed away (R.I.P.), and I've been distracting myself with many other things that have caught my interest. So, I'm sorry it took so long for me to come back on here, but I'm ready to show you guys what I've been doing.**

 **So; this new story is a crossover between PJ Masks and The Powerpuff Girls 1998 version. The reason why I did this is because, there have been so many comparisons made between these two shows, and I wanted to experiment with this idea, and see what I could come up with. Now; I was a HUGE fan of The Powerpuff Girls growing up, and I'm still a fan today. I don't watch the 2016 version of the show because, most of what I hear about it is bad things, and most TV reboots, especially cartoon reboots, don't do so well. I've also decided to kind of change up my writing style so I can stay on here a little longer.**

 **Now; before we begin reading, I must respond to some comments from my other stories:**

 **MaeManuel1- I'm glad that you understand where I'm coming from when it comes to what I see with Catboy, and him getting yelled at by his friends all the time. Plus; I've read your story, "Nega-Catboy", on the Disney Junior random episodes wiki, and you did a very good job.**

 **bluecatcinema- As always; your support of my stories means a lot to me, and I thank you.**

 **FireKIng Atlas- Again, I appreciate your continued support and positivity toward my writing. And, I'm glad that you agree with me on my thoughts that they should have a movie/special for PJ Masks.**

 **Gracekim1- I appreciate your support as well. As for Luna Girl seeing the camouflaged Gekko in "Catboy's Tricky Ticket"; I don't know how she was able to see him, though the moths couldn't. And; I would love to see your idea for Luna Girl.**

 **Now; on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks, nor Powerpuff Girls. They are owned by Entertainment One and Disney Junior, and Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.**

"The PJ Masks Meet The Powerpuff Girls" the PJ Masks say in narration.

It's nighttime in the city where the PJ Masks live, and they were at their HQ on Catboy's floor as Catboy was looking at the surveillance cameras on the PJ Picture-player.

"It's been nine minutes, and there's no sign of any nighttime villains?" said Owlette with an annoyed sigh. Patience wasn't the only female PJ Mask's strong suit.

"Sorry, Owlette", said Catboy. "You'd think it'd be easy to find a lab on wheels, a girl flying on a hover board with a lot of moths, and a flashy ninja with an army of little ninjas."

"Yeah", the youngest Mask, Gekko, agreed. "Especially with spring break coming up. And, you'd think they'd cause a lot of trouble by then. I mean; who knew surveillance could be so tedious?"

"Spies, and special agents?" Owlette commented.

"Oh! Look what I found!" Catboy exclaimed. The other two go over to their leader to see what he's looking at.

"What is it?" Owlette asked.

Catboy enlarges one of the screens on the picture-player, and shows his friends what he found. "It's Night Ninja", he says. "Him and his Ninjalinos are out. They must be up to something."

"Wait a second!" Owlette says. "Look!" She points at another screen, and he enlarges it.

"It's Luna Girl!" said Gekko. "She must be up to something, too."

"That's not all", said Catboy. "Check this out." They see that the two villains and their henchmen are heading in the same direction.

"It looks like they're going the same way", said Gekko. "But to where?"

They look at the screen in the middle, and see something familiar.

"There's Romeo's lab", said Owlette. "But, where's Romeo? And, what are they planning?"

The camera goes up, and shows Romeo walking back to his lab with Robot walking behind him, and carrying some suitcases and duffle bags.

"There's Romeo", Gekko says. "But, why's Robot carrying all that stuff?"

The camera pans down to Luna Girl telling one of her moths something, and the moth going into the vicinity of Romeo's lab.

"Looks like Luna Girl has sent one of her moths down there", Catboy says.

The camera pans to the right, and it shows Night Ninja and one of his Ninjalinos doing the same thing.

"And, Night Ninja's done the same with one of his Ninjalinos", Owlette says. She, then, gasps in realization of something! "Maybe, Romeo's the one who's up to something, and Luna Girl and Night Ninja know something about it."

"So, they must be spying on him to figure out what it is since they don't know all the details of what he's planning, get in on it, and do whatever they want for their own gain", Catboy theorizes.

"Then, we should do some spying of our own", Gekko says. "To the Gekko-Mobile!"

He swaps through the icons on the picture-player, and presses the one with his symbol. They all go down the elevators, hop into the Gekko-Mobile, and take off diving into the water.

They come out of the river from under the bridge near the museum, and head for their destination.

"Now, before we get there; I wanted to know if you guys had anything planned for spring break?" asked Gekko. "My parents and I haven't decided on anything yet, but have you? You first, Catboy."

"Aside from stopping villains if their causing trouble; no. I don't have anything planned", Catboy answers.

"Same thing with me", Owlette chimes in. "My parents and I were thinking about going somewhere, but we haven't figured out where yet."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that, Owlette", Gekko said.

"It's okay…" she says. "Hey! We're here!"

"Gekko-Mobile Camouflage!" Gekko exclaims.

He presses the button to cloak his Gekko-Mobile, and they park it near a lamp post. Luna Girl and her moths were hiding on a roof, and Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos were hiding on a fire escape in an ally. The moth that Luna Girl sent was hiding in a tree, and the Ninjalino that Night Ninja sent was hiding behind a mail box.

"Is Romeo back yet?" Catboy whispers.

"I don't think so", Gekko whispers back.

"I'll check things out", Owlette whispers. "Owl Eyes!". She looks straight ahead, and sees Romeo and Robot almost at the lab. "They're coming!" she whispers. "Bring us in closer, Gekko."

Gekko drives the invisible Gekko-Mobile out of its spot, and parks it under some arches.

"There's plenty of darkness here. So, in case one of us has to get out of the Gekko-Mobile, the villains won't spot us and know we're here", Gekko whispers.

Romeo and Robot return to the lab, and Robot puts the luggage in the back of the lab.

"Now where were we?" Romeo asks.

"I think they're having a conversation", Owlette says.

"Did you get all my clothes?" Romeo asked Robot.

"Yes, Master", Robot responds.

"And, my video games?"

"Yes."

"And, my tools, parts, spare parts, blueprints, and inventions?"

"Those are in the boxes back at the house."

"Oh. Right", Romeo says. "Well it doesn't hurt to check twice. But, we'll come back for those later.

"Urgh! I can't hear what they're saying!" Gekko whispers in frustration.

"Me, neither. We're too far away", Owlette admits.

"Don't worry. I've got this", Catboy reassures. "Cat Ears!". He uses his super hearing to listen to Romeo and Robot's conversation.

"Now, when we head into the next city," Romeo says, "we'll look for any villains that are evil enough to help me take over the world. It'll be easy with those PJ Pests out of the way, especially when they're worried about spring break."

"But, Master," Robot chimes in, "what if the PJ Masks find out about your plan?"

"I'll stop them anyway", Romeo reassures. "Nothing infuriates me more than those perfect, little goodie-goodies. Let's get the rest of my stuff."

They head back to where they came from, and Catboy's super hearing dies down.

"Well?" asked Gekko.

"Romeo's heading to another city during spring break, and he'll be looking for new villains to meet and see if they'll help him out", Catboy explains.

"That's not good", said Owlette.

The Luna Moth that was spying on Romeo and Robot flies back up to the rooftop where Luna Girl and the other moths are hiding, and tells her what it heard.

"Romeo's headed for another city, you say?" Luna Girl asks. "Well, that sounds like fun. There'll be lots of new daytime kids to steal from."

She pulls out a Luna Crystal, and gives it to the same moth. "Plant this Luna Crystal on top of the lab. With it, I'll use my Luna Magnet as a radar, and track him down."

The Ninjalino that was spying returned to the ally where Night Ninja and the other Ninjalinos were hiding, and it tells Night Ninja what it heard.

"So, Romeo's going to a new city, and looking for new villains, huh?" Night Ninja says. "Well, I'll show him, and those other villains, who's the best and baddest villain around. And, that would be me."

He gives four extra-large sticky splats to his Ninjalino spy.

"Smear those sticky splats on the bumper in the back", Night Ninja orders. "They'll leak a trail of goo once Romeo starts driving, and we'll follow him wherever he goes."

One of the Ninjalino asks something in its language.

" 'How will we follow him?'.", Night Ninja says. "Hmmm… I'm working on it. Just do what I told you to do."

Back to the Gekko-Mobile. "How will we find out where Romeo's going?" Gekko asks whispering. "We don't have tracking devices."

"We might not need any", says Catboy.

"What do you mean?" Gekko asks his leader.

"I'll go inside Romeo's lab, and check his computer to see where he's going. Remember to open the Gekko-Mobile when I get back."

"Ok, Catboy. Just be careful", says Owlette.

Catboy hops out of the Gekko-Mobile, hides behind a pillar, and looks around to see if someone's coming. He spots the Luna Moth putting the Luna Crystal on the antenna on top of the lab, the Ninjalino putting sticky splat goo on the back bumper, and then; they head to their posts.

"Super Cat Speed!"

He runs to the side-door, types superfast into the keypad, and enters the lab. He sits down in Romeo's chair, and brings up the computer.

"Now, let's see what you're up to, Romeo."

He looks at the screen, and sees a file that says "agenda". He clicks on that, and he sees something that catches his attention.

"Interesting." He, then, speaks into his communicator. "Ok, guys. I know where Romeo's headed. Let's head back to HQ, and talk about it there."

"Roger that, Catboy", said Gekko.

The side-door opens, Catboy goes back under the arches, the Gekko-Mobile opens up, he hops in, and they leave in the still invisible vehicle.

Scene change: Catboy's symbol. Back at HQ; the PJ Masks are talking in the PJ Picture.

"Ok, PJ Masks." Catboy starts. "As we know, Romeo is headed to another city. "Where?", you wonder? Well, I have the answer. Romeo is going to…" He types something into the picture-player's computer, and up on the screen is an image of… "The City of Townsville!"

"Whoa!" both Gekko and Owlette exclaim.

"And, Romeo is heading there to find other villains to potentially help him with his plans for world domination", he continues. "Also; Luna Girl and Night Ninja were spying on him, too, and I wouldn't be surprised if they followed him to Townsville for their own 'fun'."

"I wonder if Townsville has any villains?" asked Gekko.

Catboy checks the picture-player for information. "Oh, man! Townsville is practically infested with villains that cause mayhem every day and night."

"Does it have any heroes?" Gekko asks.

Catboy checks the picture-player again, and his eyes light up. "Ooh! Yes! It does! They're a team, just like us! And, they're kids like us, too!"

"Other kid superheroes like us!? Cool Chameleons! Who are they?"

"They're known as…" Catboy pulls up an image of… "The Powerpuff Girls!"

"The 'who'?" Gekko asked.

Owlette gasps in excitement! "I've heard of them! They're a team of three super powered sisters that fight crime in both daytime and nighttime!"

"Yep", Catboy adds on. "But, they're no ordinary girls, though."

"That's right", Owlette says. "One night; a man named Professor Utonium decided to create the perfect little girls, by mixing sugar, spice, and everything nice. But then; he accidently added a dose of a substance called Chemical X, and that's how the Powerpuff Girls were born. He named them Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

"Now, we're just normal kids when we aren't being the PJ Masks," said Catboy, "but the Powerpuff Girls were born with their powers, and they have some of the same powers like we do. They can fly, they have super strength, super speed, super hearing, and super vision, even with x-ray vision."

Owlette adds on for him. "Yeah. They have other types of powers that we don't have: Laser eyes, sonic screams, and ice breath.

"I'm guessing that Chemical X stuff is what gave them their powers?" Gekko asks.

"It is", Owlette concludes.

"Ok. I think we're done gushing over the Powerpuff Girls", said Catboy. "We need to come up with a plan."

"What we need to do is go to Townsville, and stop _our_ nighttime villains", said Owlette.

"You're right, Owlette", Gekko agrees. "And, we have a whole week to do that."

"Gekko; are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" asks Catboy.

"That we go to Townsville for spring break? Yes I am."

"That idea is perfect!" said Catboy. "Looks like now you have a place to go for spring break, Owlette."

"Yeah", she agrees. "And, our parents know that we're superheroes, so they'll understand."

"Plus; we could ask the Powerpuff Girls to help us out", said Gekko. "We could all work together to save the day."

Catboy says "All in favor of going to Townsville for spring break: Say 'Aye'."

"Aye!" they all say.

"Then, it's settled. PJ Masks: All shout 'Hooray!'!" Catboy says.

"We're going to Townsville to save the day!" they all exclaim.

 **There we go! The first chapter of my new PJ Masks/Powerpuff Girls crossover story. I would have published this months ago, but like I said; I've been distracting myself lately, and I've had lots of stuff going on in my life. Plus; the producers are taking too long for the new season to come out, but at least they're keeping us fans of the show busy with its new animated shorts that come on every Friday. Now, I've noticed that Connor/Catboy, Romeo, and Night Ninja all have new voice actors. Night Ninja is voiced by Devan Cohen, who voices Rubble on Paw Patrol. Romeo's voice actor, Alex Thorne, is replaced by his younger brother, Carter Thorne, for both roles as Romeo, and Zuma on Paw Patrol. And, I knew that the first hero to get a voice actor change would be Catboy because, when you're a young boy voicing a younger character on a preschoolers' show, there comes a time in your life when you reach puberty, and your voice becomes deeper. Too deep for the character you were voicing. And, that's what happened with Jacob Ewaniuk. But, I wish I knew, and I wish someone else knew, who Catboy's new voice actor was.**

 **Also; the part where the PJ Masks were talking about how their parents know about them being superheroes… My theory is that their parents were superheroes before them, and they had to pass their superhero titles down to their kids for a new generation. They might have even been reluctant about it, but they had to do it. And, that's how I think the PJ Masks became the PJ Masks.**

 **Now; for this first chapter, I wanted to hype y'all up for what could happen in this story. "When will the PJ Masks meet the Powerpuff Girls?", "How will the Masks and the Girls get along?", and "Which PPG villains will be in this story?" is what you guys are thinking right now. You'll have to wait a little bit for when they'll meet. Now, as for the two teams, and what their dynamics will be like; we all know that the PJ Masks will have no problems at all when comes to getting along with Bubbles. Because, she is the cutest, sweetest, most precious thing ever, and she always wants to see the good in people. Buttercup, I wasn't so sure about because, we know how abrasive she is, but she can be real laid back at times, even with new people. Now Blossom, I think would get along fine with the Masks, but the one she would most likely be arguing with would be Catboy. Because, they're both the leaders of their teams, they're both very charismatic, and they both have big egos. In my opinion, though, I think that Catboy is a better leader than Blossom because, like I said, they both have egos, but most of the times, Catboy can swallow his pride, and admit when he's wrong. Blossom usually cares more about being right, and brags about herself to her sisters, usually Buttercup, almost all the time. So, I think that Catboy can teach her some things about leadership and humility. Again, that's just my opinion. As for PPG villains in this story; I've already decided which ones will be in it. So, I will leave you guys guessing which ones it will be. Anyway; tell me what you thought of this first chapter in your reviews, I'm open to criticism on my new writing style, and I will see you all later. Bye!**


	2. The Two Teams Meet

**Hello, everybody! I'm back with a new chapter of my PJ Masks/Powerpuff Girls crossover story. Sorry it took a while. Before we get into this one, I have some comments I want to respond to:**

 **Gracekim1- I'm glad that you think that this will be great, and I would love to see your ideas for a PJ Masks origins story come to life. Also; thank you for wishing me a happy belated birthday.**

 **bluecatcinema- Of course, your support of my stories is appreciated.**

 **OwlLegendary000- Thank you for your positivity. Now, I don't know if what I have coming up would be considered unexpected, but I guess I'll find out what everyone will think.**

 **Whoever this guest is- You're about to see what the reactions will be.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks, nor Powerpuff Girls. They belong to eOne and Disney Junior, and Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.**

Chapter 2- The Two Teams Meet

The next morning, in the PJ Masks neighborhood; the Masks, as their normal daytime selves, and their parents, are at Connor's house, and they're discussing something.

"Townsville? For spring break?" asks Amaya's father, who was there with her mother/his wife.

"Mmm-hmm. You and Mom said that you wanted to go somewhere, so we thought that Townsville would be just right.", Amaya explains.

"Well, I suppose it would work.", he says. "What do you think, Dear?"

"I don't know.", Amaya's mother says. "Is there a reason why you kids want to go to Townsville?"

"Yeah.", Greg chimes in. "It's PJ Masks related."

"Oh. Well, what's going on?" Greg's dad asks, who was there with his wife/Greg's mother.

Connor starts. "Last night, we were investigating to see if any nighttime villains were up to something, and all three of them are going to Townsville."

"All three of them?" asks Connor's mom.

"Yeah.", he says.

Amaya chimes in, "Technically, Romeo decided to go to Townsville to find other villains to help him, and Luna Girl and Night Ninja were spying on him."

"So, you were also spying on him?" Greg's mom asks.

"Yeah. And, we clearly had good reasons.", argued Greg.

"Also; Townsville has a team of superheroes, too.", said Connor.

"They're called the Powerpuff Girls.", Amaya says.

"And, we think that they can help us out.", Greg says.

"That's a great idea, kids," Amaya's mom chimes in, "but you shouldn't expect this other superhero team to just team up with you, and all of a sudden; you're all helping each other out."

"Yes.", Greg's dad says. "In order for these 'Powerpuff Girls' to help you out, you must earn their trust."

"That should start by helping them out with fighting crime.", Connor's mother says.

"Hmm… That sounds fair.", Amaya admittedly agrees.

"I guess we should've thought of that before.", says Greg. "Thanks."

"You're welcome.", the parents say.

"So, does this mean that we can go to Townsville?" asks Connor.

"Yes.", the parents say.

"YAY!" the Masks cheered.

"Now, all we have to do is pack some bags, and find a place for each of us to stay.", said Greg's mom.

"I have an idea of where we could stay.", says Amaya.

"Oh. Where, sweetie?" her dad asks.

"The girls live in a neighborhood outside of the city, and I was thinking that we should rent some houses in the neighborhood.", she explains.

"Be temporary neighbors, and hopefully become friends with the Powerpuff family. Good thinking, my smart little birdie.", her dad praises.

"Thanks, Dad.", she says.

"Speaking of birds;" her mom chimes in, "Amaya, you should bring Birdie along. We can't just leave her here."

"Ah. That reminds me;" Greg's mother chimes in, "you should bring Lionel with you for the trip, Greg."

"Ok.", both Greg and Amaya say.

"While you guys have your pets;" Connor says, "I'm going to HQ, and I'll be setting it on a course for Townsville with its rocket ship function."

"Ok, Connor.", his mom says. "Just, don't take too long out there."

"I won't, Mom.", he assures.

The other families went back to their homes, and Connor went to the park where HQ was located.

At HQ; Connor was on his floor, and he was looking at maps of Townsville with the PJ Picture-Player.

"Hmm…", he hums. He, then, sees a spot at Townsville park, and sets a course for it to land there overnight. "Alright. HQ will land in Townsville tonight, while we take our road trip." He leaves HQ, and heads back home.

At Greg's house; Greg was packing his bags with his stuff. "Ok, Lionel; we'll be heading to Townsville soon. Are you ready to go?" Lionel makes a happy sound to his owner, making him giggle. "I thought so."

He pulls out his walkie-talkie, and proceeds to talk into it. "Hey, Amaya; how's packing going?"

In Amaya's room; she has most of her things packed, as well.

"It's going well.", she says. "How about you?"

"I'm doing good.", he replies. "I just need to pack a few more things, and I'll be done."

"Me, too. I'll see you later, then."

"Ok. See ya."

They hang up on each other, she turns to Birdie, her pet bird, and squeals in excitement. "I can't wait to get to Townsville! Isn't this exciting, Birdie?" Birdie flies to her owner, and chirps happily. "Yeah! I'm really excited."

She picks up her walkie-talkie, and talks into it again. "Hey, Connor; did you set the coordinates for HQ to land in Townsville?"

"Yep.", Connor replies. "And, I just got started packing. Now, I just need some more clothes, toys, books, comic books, video games," she starts giggling at his silliness, "art stuff, my tablet, shampoo, body wash, toothpaste, and toothbrush. And, I'm done.

"I was going to say 'Ok. I think that's enough.', but you clearly know what you're doing."

"Yeah. I've got it under control."

"Ok. See you soon."

"See ya."

The hang up on each other, he looks out his window, and wonders about the trip. "I can't believe we're going to meet other superheroes. This is going to be awesome."

A few minutes later; the families are in their cars, and they begin their road trip to Townsville. During the trip; they had to make some stops: Like getting food from the grocery store, eating at a restaurant, and getting gasoline.

At sunset; the families worried that they would be to get to Townsville for the night. So, they decided to stay the night at a motel for the evening.

Later at night, back in the PJ Masks' city; HQ's rocket ship function starts up, and it blasts off into the sky heading straight for Townsville.

The next day; the families wake up, have breakfast at the motel, and continue their trip.

"Hello.", the PJ Masks narrator says.

"Oh. Hey there. How's it goin'?" the PPG narrator asks.

"I'm good. You know what we have to do, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright…" The PJ Masks narrator clears his throat. "Our brave band of heroes, and their parents, have finally made to...", The cars continue driving, and they get a view of…

"The City of Townsville!" both narrators say simultaneously.

The Powerpuff narrator goes, "A city full of friendly people who can let in anyone with arms wide open."

"Well, _almost_ anyone.", the PJ Masks narrator chimes in.

"Touche.", the PPG narrator says. "And, there are some people who aren't very friendly. Those people usually like to cause mayhem and destruction. That's where this city has its own brave band of heroes."

"And, both of these super teams will meet, and embark on an amazing-"

"Incredible-"

"And, epic adventure!" both narrators finish.

The cars are now in the city, and the kids look out their windows with curiosity and excitement.

"Oh, wow! We're finally here!" said Connor.

"We've made it to Townsville!" Amaya says.

"I can't wait to finally meet the girls.", says Greg.

"Now, remember what we told you kids, Greg.", his mom says.

"You have to earn the girls' trust, first.", Amaya's dad tells his daughter.

"And then; you'll all help each other out.", Connor's mom says.

"Of course, Mom.", says Connor. "I remember, and I'm sure the others remember, too."

They keep driving around the city, until they reach the road they were looking for.

"Oh, lookie here, Son.", Greg's dad says. "We're almost there."

"Cool Chameleons! Here we go!"

They arrive at the neighborhood, and Amaya gasps in excitement because, she sees a white, square-shaped house with oval-shaped windows at the top. "Mom! Dad! Look! That's the girls' house!"

"You must be really excited to meet them?" her mom asks.

"I am! I've heard so much about them. And, I'll like that I won't be the only girl out there saving the day."

"We'll meet them eventually, sweetheart.", her dad says.

They all arrive at their houses, the kids get out of their cars, and have a group hug.

"Wow! I can't believe we're finally here!" said Connor.

"Neither can we.", Greg says.

Suddenly; they heard someone clearing their throat. They turn around, and see a lady standing over them.

"Excuse me, children;" she starts, "but may I speak to your parents?"

"Sure.", Amaya says.

The parents come out of their cars, and they go to the lady. Connor's mom starts. "You must be the realtor we've been talking to?"

"Yes, I am.", the lady replies.

"Kids; you go into the houses, and get settled in.", Greg's mom says. "This might take a while."

"Ok.", the Masks say. And so; the kids get their bags from the cars, and take them into their

A few minutes later; the kids have finished getting their bags, and the parents have finished talking to the realtor, as well as getting their bags, too.

"Ok. Now that we're all settled in, can we please go meet the girls and the Professor?" Connor asks his mom.

"Of course we can."

"YAY!"

The families exit their homes, and walk next door to the Utonium house. Amaya's mom rings the doorbell, and a man with dark hair, wearing a white lab coat, a tie, black pants, and boots opens the door.

"Oh. Hello.", the Professor greets. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

"Yes. We're your temporary new neighbors.", Connor's mom answers.

"Well, that's nice.", the Professor says, and then realizes something. "Wait. Did you say 'Temporary'?"

"Yes. Our children thought about coming here for spring break.", Greg's dad explains. "So, we'll be your new neighbors for a week."

"Oh. Well, then, how about we introduce ourselves? I'm Professor Utonium."

"Hello, Professor.", Greg's mom starts. "I'm Karen Schneider. This is my husband, Derek, and this is our son, Greg."

"Hi.", Greg says somewhat shy-like.

"My name is Dr. Aaron Yang.", said Amaya's dad. "This is my wife, Stella, and this is our daughter, Amaya."

"Hi.", Amaya says.

"And, I'm Julia Castillo, and this is my son, Connor."

"Hello.", Connor says politely.

"Well, it's very nice to meet all of you.", said the Professor. "Why don't you come in?"

The families walk into the Utonium household, and the Professor leads them to the living room.

"You know;" the Professor starts, "I have children of my own. Three little girls to be exact. Maybe, your kids and my kids could be friends?"

"That would be nice.", said Derek.

"But, uh…", the Professor says with worry. "There's something I have to tell you that I'm not sure if your kids are ready to hear."

"Well, perhaps we should have this conversation with you while our children play somewhere else?", Stella suggests.

"Ok. Connor, Amaya, Greg; why don't you three play with each other in the backyard while your parents and I talk?"

"Ok. Do you have anything for us to play with?" asked Amaya.

"There's a toy chest in the shed. You can use whatever you find in there."

"Thanks, Professor.", says Greg.

The Masks head out into the backyard, take the toy chest out of the shed, pull out a soccer ball, and start playing.

Meanwhile; the parents and the Professor are talking in the living room.

"Ok. So, I wanted to talk to you all about your kids and my kids being friends with each other because, you're new here.", the Professor starts off. "And, I'm a little worried about what you'll think of my girls because, they're very… different. Not different like, with a disability different, but a crazier kind of different. I mean, I don't know if your kids will be awe-struck or scared when they find out how different my girls are."

"We already know about your girls, Professor.", Julia admits.

There was a bit of a pause in the room, until the Professor says, "You do?"

Aaron goes on, "Yes. In fact, our children told us about your girls being the Powerpuff Girls. And, that's why we're here."

"Because, well…", Karen says. "Our kids are superheroes, too."

This surprises the Professor. "They are!?"

"Yes.", said Derek. "Now, we understand if this is a lot to process, and if it's hard to believe."

"Oh. But, you should tell me as much as you can, anyway.", said the Professor. "And, I think this is kind of funny…", he starts chuckling. "Because, we just met each other, and we're telling each other that our kids are superheroes."

They all share a laugh with each other.

"It is kind of funny when you think about it.", Julia says.

Suddenly; they hear a loud "Whoosh!", and the door being slammed open. They look over, and see three little girls floating in the air.

"Hi, Professor.", the girls say.

"Oh, Girls. You're back. We have guests."

"Hello.", the girls say to the Masks parents.

"And, their kids are playing in the backyard. Want to make some new friends?"

"Sure.", says Blossom, the one wearing pink, and has long, ginger hair. "But, how many of them are there?"

"Two boys, and one girl."

"Three. Just like us. Cool!" said Bubbles, the one wearing blue, and has two blonde pigtails.

They fly over to the back door, go into the backyard, and see the PJ Masks playing soccer.

"Hello.", said Blossom. The Masks stop playing, look over, and their faces light up when they see the girls floating above them. Blossom has a worried look on her face. "Uh, Girls; I think we should stop flying, and start standing."

They do what she says, and Bubbles asks, "What's wrong, Blossom?"

"I think we scared them."

"Why would we scare them?", asks Buttercup, the one wearing green, and has an edgy, black bob.

"Buttercup, they're new here, and they've most likely never seen others like us before.", Blossom explains. "Remember when Robin found out about our powers?"

"Oh, yeah.", Buttercup says. "She freaked out… in a scared way. Right."

"You're the Powerpuff Girls!" the Masks exclaim. The girls were pleasantly surprised by their response.

"Oh. So you've heard of us?" asked Buttercup.

"Yeah!" Greg says. "We can't believe we're actually meeting you."

"Ok. Well, my name's Blossom. Welcome to our humble home, and to our town."

"Hi. I'm Bubbles."

"Name's Buttercup. What's up?"

"I'm Connor. And, these are my friends, Amaya and Greg."

"It's really, really, REALLY nice to meet you!" Amaya exclaims with excitement.

"It's nice to meet you, too. May we play with you?" Bubbles asks nicely.

"Sure.", said Connor.

"Thanks. And, to make things fair, we won't use our powers while we play.", Blossom says.

"Ok, then.", said Greg.

Back with the parents; they're still in the living room talking about their kids being superheroes.

"So, your kids become superheroes at night, and they're called the 'PJ Masks'?" asked the Professor.

"Yes.", says Derek.

"And, their villains from your town have come here to see if they can get help from the villains here?"

"Yes. And, our kids think that your girls can help out.", says Stella.

"I'm sure they can.", said the Professor. "These kids do this stuff all the time."

"Yes. But, we aren't sure if your girls will trust our kids.", says Julia.

"Well, the girls won't immediately trust them.", the Professors explains. "For that to happen, they should get to know each other, and the trust will build between them eventually. But; I'm worried that the girls won't believe that your kids are superheroes."

"Should we tell the girls, or should they tell them?" asks Karen.

"I think that they should tell them. By explaining that the villains from your town have come to make mischief here in Townsville with the villains around here. Then, maybe the girls will be open to what your kids will tell them."

"You might be right, Professor.", says Julia.

Back outside; the kids were playing their soccer game. On the girls' team, Blossom and Bubbles were the kickers, and Buttercup was the goalie. On the PJ Masks' team, Amaya and Connor were the kickers, and Greg was the goalie. Amaya passed the ball to Connor, he goes past Bubbles, kicks the ball before Blossom kicks it, and Buttercup catches it.

"Nice catch.", said Connor.

"Thanks. I do my best to be the best that I can be.", Buttercup brags.

"Ok. How about we take a break, and talk?" Amaya suggests.

"Ok.", the PPGs say.

They sit down at the base of the tree, and began their conversation.

"So, what's it like for you girls to save the world all the time?" Greg starts off asking.

"It's awesome!" said Buttercup. "We get to kick bad guy butt, and show them who's boss!"

"It's more than just the fighting.", Blossom chimes in. "It means a lot that we get to help out other people."

"Yeah. That, too.", Buttercup admittedly agrees.

"Ok. We know that you do your heroics in the daytime, but do you ever do them at night?" Connor asks, pretending that he doesn't know.

"Well, the Professor prefers if we fight crime before our bedtime, but there have been bad guys who have caused trouble at night. So, exceptions were made, and he understands.", Blossom explains.

"Even when it's scary at night, it can also be pretty fun.", said Bubbles.

"Ok, everyone.", the Professor yells out. "You can come back in now."

The six of them go back into the house, and the parents gather around them. The Masks' parents are whispering in their ears, and the Professor pulls the girls to the side.

"Girls, how about you take your new friends to your room? They have something to tell you."

"Ok, Professor.", said Blossom.

The girls go over to the Masks, and they take them upstairs to their room.

"This is our bedroom.", says Bubbles as she opens the door to their room, and the Masks see lots and lots of pink and red with some blue and green.

"Now, Amaya;" Blossom starts, "You're the only girl out of the three of you, and we don't know if Greg and Connor would feel comfortable in here."

"Yeah. And, we usually don't invite boys into our room…", says Buttercup. "Except the Professor."

"Oh. Don't worry about that.", Amaya reassures the girls. "Where we're from, we're next door neighbors. My house is in between their houses. And, we've been each other's rooms occasionally."

"So, you two won't feel uncomfortable being in our room?" Blossom asks the boys.

"Nope.", says Connor.

"Not at all.", says Greg.

"Alright, then. What should we play?" asked Blossom. "There are some board games that we have."

"We have video games, too.", suggests Buttercup.

"I like drawing.", said Bubbles.

"Ok. Blossom and I will play a board game.", says Amaya.

"I'll play video games with Buttercup.", said Greg.

"And, I'll draw with Bubbles.", says Connor.

"Ok. We all have things to do with each other.", says Blossom. "Now, let's get to know each other some more."

Back with the parents; they're still talking, and the Professor is laughing really hard. "One of the villains your kids face is a mad scientist named… ROMEO?!"

"Yes.", says Derek. "We know what you're thinking, and we agree. 'Romeo' is the worst villain name ever."

"It is!" says the Professor. "And, I'm pretty sure that when the girls hear about this, they'll agree too."

They all share a laugh together.

Back with the kids; they're all playing in three separate groups with each other.

Blossom and Amaya were playing an adventure-like board game with each other. It was Amaya's turn to go. So, she rolls the two dice, they both end up at four, she moves her piece up eight times, and her piece is at the end of the game.

"Hey! I won!" she says.

"Nicely done, Amaya.", says Blossom.

"Thanks, Blossom."

Buttercup and Greg are playing handheld video games with each other, and their ports are connected to each other. They're playing co-op with each other, and they just finished the level they're on.

"YEAH! That was awesome teamwork, Buttercup."

"Thanks, Greg. You were pretty great, too."

Bubbles and Connor were at the table, and they had paper and crayons out to use for drawing.

"Hey, um… Connor, if you're not too busy, do you want to look at my drawing?" she asks.

"Sure. Ok.", he says.

She hands him her drawing, and he looks at it. It's a drawing of all six of them, and they each have their own poses: Blossom was standing in a regular pose; Bubbles was waving to whoever was looking at the drawing; Buttercup was standing in a tough pose with her arms crossed, and an irritated face; Connor had out his sketch pad and pencil; Amaya had a book in one hand, and was waving with the other; and Greg was playing on a portable game console.

"Nice work, Bubbles.", Connor compliments.

"Thanks.", she says.

"I finished my drawing, too. You can look at it."

He hands her his drawing, and she looks at it: It's a drawing of the six of them holding hands together. Bubbles is amazed by Connor's drawing style.

"Oh, Connor. Your drawing is beautiful!" she says.

"Thank you.", he giggles.

She takes her drawing back, and compares the two.

"The way you draw is so nice, but the way I draw is… It's… It's…", her voice starts cracking.

He notices how upset she was getting. So, he scooted closer to her. "What's wrong, Bubbles?"

"The way I draw isn't the same as the way you draw.", she explains. "Your drawing is so much better than mine, I don't know if I'll ever get good at drawing."

"Don't worry, Bubbles. If it makes you feel better, I didn't start off so good at drawing."

"You didn't?"

"No. But, I kept trying it until I got better. And, I'm sure if you keep trying, you'll get better and find your own way."

"Really?" she asks.

"Really.", he says. She gives him a hug, and drops the drawings. He returns the hug.

"Thank you, Connor. I'll keep your advice in mind."

"You're welcome."

She looks down at the drawings she dropped, and she sees something vastly different from what he drew. "Hey! What's this?". She picks up the drawing, and looks at it: It's a drawing of the PJ Masks as their superhero selves on the left, and the Powerpuff Girls on the right. She fips the drawing over, and it's Connor's original drawing. "You drew on the back of your drawing?"

"Yeah.", he says.

"Well, who are these people?" she asks.

"I'm going to need your sisters and my friends sitting here for this."

"Ok. Girls! Connor has something he wants to show us. He wants you and his friends to sit down with us."

"Ok.", said Blossom.

"If you say so.", says Buttercup.

"Come on, guys. It's time we tell them why we're here.", said Connor.

"Alright.", both Greg and Amaya said.

"Huh?" the PPGs say.

Blossom, Buttercup, Greg and Amaya sit at the table with Bubbles and Connor.

"What do you mean 'Tell us why you're here'?" asked Blossom.

"Well those people you see on the back of the drawing next to you; that's us.", says Connor.

"They're you?" asked Bubbles, who was surprised.

"Mmm-hmm."

They pass the drawing back to Connor, and he shows it to Amaya and Greg.

"Oooh. Nicely done.", Amaya compliments.

"Thanks."

Greg starts. "Now, what we're trying to say is: We're superheroes, too."

"You ARE?!" the girls say, completely shocked by the revelation.

"Yes. We are.", Amaya reassures. "We know this is hard for you to believe, but please hear us out."

"You see;" Connor chimes in, "there are villains from our town that have come here to Townsville to conspire with the villains here."

"And, that's why we came here.", said Greg. "We were wondering if you could help us, and we could help you."

"Well?" Amaya asks.

The girls were completely shocked from hearing this. They just met these guys and girl, and they're telling the super-powered sisters that they're superheroes as well. They didn't know how to react to this. They didn't know if the other three were telling the truth, or if they were being opportunistic.

"Well…", starts Blossom. "This is a lot for us to take in, and we're not really sure what to believe. But, if you're telling us the truth, then you should tell us about you guys as superheroes."

Connor starts. "Ok. So, we're a team just like you. We're known as the PJ Masks."

"PJ Masks?" the girls ask.

"Yeah.", Greg chimes in. "We each wear these wristbands, and when we put on our pajamas; we get these cool powers, and become superheroes at night."

"Superheroes in pajamas, huh? Well, it can't be as embarrassing as superheroes in underwear.", Buttercup jokes, made everyone laugh.

"Anyway;" Connor says, "the one in blue is me. I'm Catboy. I have super speed, super jump power, and super hearing. And, I'm also the leader of the team."

"The one in red is me.", said Amaya. "I'm Owlette. I can fly, I can blow big gusts of wind, and I have super eyesight."

"And, the one in green is me.", said Greg. "I'm Gekko. I have super strength, I can stick on things like walls and ceilings, and I can turn invisible."

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Back up!" exclaimed Buttercup. "You can turn invisible?!"

"That's amazing!" says Bubbles.

"We can't do that.", Blossom said, a little jealous.

"Yeah.", said Greg. "Our powers are great and all, but let's start talking about the villains."

"Two nights ago in our city, two of our villains, Luna Girl and Night Ninja, were spying on another villain, Romeo. So, we decided to-"

The girls bust out laughing after hearing Romeo's name

"We're sorry.", Blossom says. "But, one of your villains is named Romeo?"

"That's got to be the worst villain name ever!" said Buttercup.

"Yeah. It is pretty lame.", Connor giggles. They all share a laugh together.

"Anyway;" Amaya continues, "we decided to spy on him, too. To see what he was up to."

Connor chimes in, "We overheard that he was going somewhere for spring break, and we found out that it was here, at Townsville."

"Luna Girl and Night Ninja followed him here so they could see what kind of trouble they can make.", said Greg.

"They might already be here.", said Blossom. "And, for all we know, they've probably committed a crime already."

"If something happened, and it's a crime, may we come with you?" asked Connor.

"Sure.", says Blossom. "You know plenty about your villains, and you can help us out."

"Just don't tell anyone about us being superheroes.", says Greg.

"Why not?" asked Bubbles.

"We prefer working in secret.", says Amaya.

"Do you guys have that 'Secret identity' thing going on?" asked Buttercup.

"Yeah.", the Masks say.

"Ok.", said Blossom. "Since you asked nicely enough."

Suddenly; the Powerpuff Hotline starts beeping, and Blossom answers it. "Yes, Mayor. What is it? … Yes? … Ok. We're on it." She hangs up, and turns to the others. "Alright, everyone; there's been a robbery at the Townsville museum. Maybe, one of your villains might have something to do with it. So, we're going to carry you guys to the crime-scene, and you'll let us know if there's a connection to any of your villains."

"Ok…", the Masks say.

The girls pick up each of the Masks, and fly out through the windows.

"When we get to the crime-scene," starts Blossom, "we'll drop you guys off somewhere a few meters from there, and talk about how you'll know if it's one of your villains."

"Alright, then.", says Connor.

"Wow!" Amaya says. "This is awesome! We're flying so high… In the daytime!"

"When you're a superhero, and you have the power to fly, you get used to it.", said Buttercup.

"Yeah. It's just-"

"You've never flown in the daytime before?"

"Right. I mean; we've flown on a blimp in the daytime before, but not as superheroes, and not with other superheroes."

"You ever wished that you could fly in the daytime?" asked Bubbles.

"Yes. But, we have rules. We can only become superheroes at night because, the villains we fight only come out at night."

"That's why we asked if you guys ever worked at night.", said Greg.

"Well, that was some good thinking…", said Blossom. "Hey! We're here."

The girls drop the Masks off at a rooftop across the street from the museum.

"Now what can we do to find a connection to your villains?" asked Blossom.

Greg pulls something out, and gives it to the girls. "You can use my tablet to take pictures of clues."

"Do you know how to use it?" asked Connor.

"Yeah. We know it has apps, and stuff.", said Buttercup.

"Great. Good luck in there."

"Thanks.", the girls say. They fly into the museum, and meet up with the curator, the police, and Ms. Bellum.

"Oh, Girls! Thank goodness you got here so quickly.", said Ms. Bellum.

"Now, what was stolen last night?" asked Blossom.

"Let's see:" the curator starts. "Some vehicles, weapons, games from back in their days. The games are for when children come here, and if they get bored. A lot of museums are doing that now… Oh! And, some of the vending machines are gone, as well."

"Ok. We'll see what clues we can find.", said Blossom.

The girls cross the tape, go into each exhibit, and take pictures of purple footprints where the things were stolen.

They come back to the curator, the police, and Ms. Bellum, and explain the situation to them. "Well there are purple footprints around here.", Blossom starts.

"We already know that.", the curator says. "But, what we want to know is 'Who made them', and 'What do they mean'."

"There's a new villain in town. That's what they mean.", says Blossom.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll stop whoever is behind this.", said Ms. Bellum.

"You bet we will.", says Buttercup.

"We'd better get to work.", Blossom assures. "Later." The girls fly out of the museum, and back to the Masks. "Ok. So, we found these little purple footprints in there. Do you guys know anything about that?"

"Yeah! They're Ninjalino footprints.", said Amaya. "Night Ninja's the one who robbed the museum."

"Ninjalino footprints?" Bubbles asked.

"Ninjalinos are the names of Night Ninja's minions.", says Greg.

"Ohh… That name sounds kind of cute."

"Yeah.", Amaya giggles. "And, they're just as cute as the name sounds."

"Anyway;" Blossom says, "the vending machines were stolen, too."

"That doesn't sound like something any of our villains would steal.", says Connor.

"Yeah. Sounds like one of ours.", said Buttercup. "The Gangreen Gang."

"Gangreen Gang?" asked Greg.

"They're a group of green gangsters who love causing trouble."

"They always bully others just for the fun of it.", said Bubbles.

"Wow. We haven't even seen this group of bad guys yet, and they already sound annoying.", said Connor.

"Oh. You have no idea…", says Blossom. "Well, we better get ready for tonight."

"First; there's something we have to do.", says Greg.

"Ok. What is it?" asks Blossom.

"First;" Connor begins, "we form a pack with our fists."

The Masks hold out their fists, and form their three-way fist-bump.

"You can join in with us if you want.", Amaya suggests.

"Alright.", the girls say as they put their fists into the pack with the Masks.

"And now; we say our chant. And, we'll include you guys in it.", said Connor. "Powerpuff Girls and PJ Masks: We're on our way!"

"Into the night to save the day!" the Masks yell out.

 **Well, that's the second chapter. It took me a while to actually finish this chapter, but I did it. Now; I had a hard time deciding which PPG villain Night Ninja would work with, but I chose the Gangreen Gang because, it was kind of a last minute decision, and I'm still working on how this will turn out. So, the next chapter might take another while. Or, not. But, we'll see.**

 **Also; I can't believe I made the PJ Masks and the Powerpuff Girls meet! I've been waiting to write this part for a little bit, and I can't believe I did it. I think their interactions were pretty good.**

 **Last thing; I know you guys have a lot of questions, but you'll have to ask me in your reviews, along with telling me your opinions of this chapter. Thanks, guys. Bye.**


	3. Super Museum Games

**Hi guys. I'm back with this new chapter of my PJ Masks/Powerpuff Girls crossover story. Sorry it took so long, but I have something new happening in my life. My mother was diagnosed with breast cancer, and she recently came out of the hospital from surgery. At some point, she'll have to go through chemotherapy, and we're just waiting for that to happen. I know that she's going to beat this because, she's a very strong woman.**

 **Anyway; there are some things that I wanted to say that I forgot to say in the previous chapter. First: The Masks last names. I want to know what you guys thought about them. I wanted to give them last names that I felt reflected their ethnicities. In my opinion, and how I look at it, they each have a certain ethnicity to them. Greg is mostly Caucasian, but has a bit of a European to him, like maybe German, Irish, French, Russian, or English. For Amaya, one reviewer thought that she might be Chinese, and once they said that, I kind of started seeing that. And Connor, I look at him and I think that he's probably Latino. Now, I just want you guys to know that just because I see them like that, doesn't mean that I'm being racist, and I hope you can see that.**

 **And, Second: What did you guys think about the narrators interacting with each other? I thought that it would make sense because, both shows have a narrator, and I thought it would be kind of funny to see how those two would interact.**

 **Also; this has nothing to do with the previous chapter, but I just found out that the new voice actor for Connor/Catboy is the current voice actor for Arthur Read on the television show "Arthur". I was kind of surprised. I mean, this kid sounds like he could be Arthur, and the fact that he's voicing Arthur and Catboy is kind of cool.**

 **Now; onto the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks, nor Powerpuff Girls.**

Chapter 3- Super Museum Games

Six hours after the Masks chant; it's nighttime, and each of the girls are at each of the Masks houses. Blossom is at Amaya's house, Buttercup is at Greg's house, and Bubbles is at Connor's house.

"Ok. Remember what we told you" Amaya starts: "When the time is right, we turn into our superhero selves."

"After the transformation," continued Greg, "we go out through the window."

"And then; we head to our HQ, and you follow us there.", said Connor. "Remember how we described it?"

"Yes!" said Bubbles. "It this BIG totem pole that's out in Townsville park."

"It has three animal symbols on it" Blossom goes on saying: "An owl at the top, a cat in the middle, and a lizard on the bottom."

"And, when me and my sisters get there," Buttercup says, "you'll let us in through a secret door."

"Good.", says Greg, who then looks at his clock, and it changes from 8:59 to 9:00. "It's time!"

"Night in the city of Townsville.", says the PPG narrator.

"And, a brave band of heroes, along with the Powerpuff Girls, Townsville's brave band of heroes, are ready to face fiendish villains to stop them messing with your day.", said the PJ Masks narrator.

Amaya giggles as she presses the button on her wristband, and transforms into her superhero alter ego.

"Amaya becomes…"

"Owlette!"

"Yeah!" said Greg as he presses the button on his wristband, and transforms into his superhero alter ego.

"Greg becomes…"

"Gekko!"

"Yeah!" says Connor as he presses the button on his wristband, and transforms into his superhero alter ego.

"Connor becomes…"

"Catboy!"

They zoom out of their houses with the girls following them, streaks of blues, greens, red, and pink rushing through Townsville at night, and they reach HQ in the park.

"The PJ Masks!" the Masks and the narrators say. The PJ Picture-player comes up, and Catboy looks at the screen.

"Wow. HQ made it here perfectly.", said Gekko. "I've missed this place."

"The girls are here.", says Catboy as he presses a button on the picture-player, and the secret door outside opens.

The girls are looking for the door, and Blossom spots it. "Over here!" They fly into the entrance, and are brought up to Catboy's section.

"Whoa!" they say in amazement. The room that they're in is big, and the décor is quite unique to them. In other words, they thought that the room was awesome.

"Welcome to our HQ.", said Catboy. "What do you think?"

"This place is cool!" said Bubbles.

"The fact that all of THIS is inside a giant totem pole is awesome!" praised Buttercup.

"Well, there's more than just this.", said Catboy. "Want us to give you a tour? It'll be quick."

"Sure.", says Blossom.

"Ok. This is my section. We usually come here for debriefing whenever there's a mission because, our computer, the PJ Picture-player, is here."

"And, because he's the leader.", Owlette chimes in.

"Yeah. Also; we each have added our own personal touches to our sections. Here, I have a training area up in the tree trunks so I can practice my skills, and I have a place where I can play my video games. Another thing; we each have our own vehicles so we can get around the city without wearing ourselves out from our powers, and my vehicle, the Cat-Car, is over there." He points to his Cat-Car in its place, and the girls go over and admire it.

"Wow! Sweet ride!" said Buttercup.

"Thanks."

"Is it as fast as you?" asks Blossom.

"Yeah. And, it can do other things. All our vehicles can. But, we don't have much time to talk about all of that right now. Let's head to the next part of our HQ."

The Masks went into their respective elevators, the girls each go into the elevators matching their colors, and go up to the next section.

"This is my section.", said Owlette. "Here, I have a computer where I can see what's going on outside, and for whenever I want to play video games. I have enough space here so I can practice my skills. I have some books in case I feel like reading. And, over there is my vehicle, the Owl-Glider."

The girls fly over to the Owl-Glider, and look at it more. "It's so pretty.", said Bubbles.

"Thanks.", said Owlette with a giggle.

"I'm guessing it can fly like you can?" Blossom asks.

"Yep. Now, for the last part of the tour."

They go back into the elevators, and go down to the last section. "And, this is my section.", said Gekko. "Here, I also have my own computer to see what's going on outside, and play my video games, too. I have a pool to swim in. And, right there is my vehicle, the Gekko-Mobile."

The girls fly over to the Gekko-Mobile, and examine it.

"Interesting. Is this like a submarine?" asks Blossom.

"Yeah. It can go into the water, it can ride on land, and other hard surfaces."

"Alright. What now?"

"Now, we pick a vehicle.", says Catboy. They go back up to Catboy's section, and talk in the PJ Picture-player.

"Which vehicle are you choosing?"

"Well, once we pick our vehicle, you guys will follow us by flying. But, we're not sure which vehicle to pick. What kind of vehicle do you want us to use?"

"Well, it should be fast, but not too fast.", said Buttercup.

"And, slow, but not too slow.", said Blossom.

"Basically, it should be at the right speed so we can find them as soon as we can, and still get to know each other.", Bubbles concludes.

"Ok… The villains will most likely be on the ground, so it's going to be one of our ground vehicles.", said Catboy.

"The Cat-Car would be too fast, so we'll take the Gekko-Mobile.", said Gekko.

"Alright, then.", says Blossom.

Gekko presses his icon on the PJ Picture-player, they head back down to his section, and the Masks hop into the Gekko-Mobile. The Masks and the girls dive into the water, come out from the moat in the park, and head off into the city.

As they're searching for the villains, Blossom taps on the glass of the Gekko-Mobile, and it opens up. "So, what is Night Ninja's motivation for being a villain?" she asks.

"Hubris.", says Catboy.

"Huh? What does that mean?" asks Bubbles.

"Hubris, Bubbles, is when someone is extremely arrogant to the point of thinking that they're untouchable.", Blossom explains.

"So, it's like arrogance times a hundred, or a million?" asked Buttercup.

"Exactly.", said Owlette. "Night Ninja thinks that he's so much better at everything than everyone, that everything he steals is to show how great he is."

"Usually, he has his Ninjalinos doing everything for him," said Gekko, "and when he thinks he's the greatest at something; he's really not that great. For example: He once thought that he was the best singer ever, but he's really one of the worst."

"Yeah. His singing is horrible.", Catboy chimes in. "He thinks that just because he can break things with his voice that, he's a great singer. But, he can't even carry a tune."

They all share a laugh together. "If this guy's ego is as big as you say it is, I can't wait to crush it.", says Buttercup.

"Ditto.", Gekko agrees.

Suddenly; the Gekko-Mobile jumps off the ground, and sticks onto the wall of a building.

"Whoa! That's awesome!" says Buttercup. "How'd you do that?"

"This is one of the many things that the Gekko-Mobile can do.", says Gekko.

"Is this what you meant when you said it can ride on other hard surfaces?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah. Plus; it has water cannons, its tail can do lots of things, and it can turn invisible, too."

"Cool.", the girls say.

"Now, let's get these guys."

They continue looking for the villains.

Meanwhile; Night Ninja, his Ninjalinos, and the Gangreen Gang are hanging around in the middle of the streets, and the Ninjalinos are finishing setting something up.

"Nicely done, Ninjalinos.", praised Night Ninja.

"Now, why are we doing this again?" asked Ace, the leader of the Gangreen Gang.

"To show everyone that I am the best at these museum games."

"That sounds great and all, but have you tested them out?"

"Please! I don't need to test these things out."

"Aye-aye-aye!" said Arturo, the small, Hispanic member of the gang. "But, what if when the Powerpuff Girls and the PJ Masks show up, and you challenge them; you mess up, and they win?"

"There are plenty of games to win.", responded Night Ninja. "They won't stand a chance because, I have some tricks up my sleeve."

Suddenly; there is laughing being heard. He turns around, and sees Big Billy, the big, oafish, cyclops of the gang, playing with a Chinese dragon puppet, and the Ninjalinos. "Big pretty thingy funny!" says Billy, who is laughing. "And, so are teeny ninjas!"

"Get away from them!" yells Night Ninja, who jumps up, and slaps Big Billy's hand. Billy yelps in pain, and starts sucking his hand, while the Ninjalinos and the dragon fall down. "Anyway; why are you here?"

"We're trying to make the people of Townsville miserable, and show 'em who's boss.", said Ace.

"Yeah! Yeah! It's fun making people cry! Right, Ace?" asked Snake, the lanky member of the gang.

Ace punches Snake in the nose. "Did I ask for your opinion?"

"Uh… No."

Grubber, the unintelligible member of the gang, spits something to his fellow gang members.

"They're comin', huh?" asked Ace. "… Just in time."

The Gekko-Mobile pulls up, the Masks jump out, and the girls fly into the scene.

"Hold it right there!" said Blossom.

"Well, well, PJ Pests.", said Night Ninja. "Nice to see you, and your bug-eyed, floaty friends here."

"Give those games and vending machines back, Night Ninja!" says Catboy. "You too, Gangreen Gang!"

"You should know that I don't take orders from you, Kitty-litter boy."

The Gangreen Gang bust out laughing at the name Night Ninja called his enemy. "'Kitty-litter boy'!?" said Ace. "Now, that's rich!"

"Yes. It is pretty funny."

"Why's he called that? Because, he uses the litter box?"

"WHAT?! No I don't!" said Catboy.

"I bet you do. Bet ya like cats so much, you wanna be one. So, ya use the litter box when ya gotta go so you can feel like a cat."

The Gangreen Gang, Night Ninja, and the Ninjalinos laugh at Catboy, while his ears droop, and he holds his head down in embarrassment.

"Leave him alone!" said Bubbles. "Just because, he's dressed like a cat, and he's cat-like, doesn't mean he uses the litter box!"

"Maybe.", says Night Ninja. "But, it's fun to make fun of you do-gooders. Now; if you want this stuff back, you'll have to beat us for them."

"Let me guess," Owlette starts: "We have to play the games you stole against you, and if we win, we get them back; but if you win, you get to keep them?"

"Correct, Feathers."

"Alright. You're on!" said Buttercup.

"Like we have a choice.", said Gekko.

Scene change: Owlette's symbol. A few minutes later; the first game is set up in the park.

"Alright. Here's how this first game works," said Night Ninja: "There are two teams of six. The good guys, and the _better_ guys. Each team will carry a Chinese dragon puppet through a maze. We'll reach obstacles along the way. The lead runner for each team will help get past them, by lowering the drawbridge, and unlocking the gate. After crossing the drawbridge, each team will match their poles with the right spot in the ground. Whichever team matches their poles with the right spots first wins. Are you ready?"

The Masks and the girls hold up their dragon, with Blossom at the head, and Gekko at the tail.

"We're ready.", said Blossom. "Are you?"

The villains hold up their dragon, with Night Ninja at the head, and Big Billy at the tail.

"Ready."

A Ninjalino announces "On you mark… Get set… GO!" in it's language.

"And, the games have begun!" says the PPG narrator. "The villains have already started going through the maze."

"Ok. Keep your eyes on the person in front of you, and we'll get through this easily.", said Blossom.

"While, the heroes are strategizing, and have finally started moving."

"It looks like the villains are having some trouble.", said the PJ Masks narrator.

"Do as I say!" growls Night Ninja.

"Alright! Alright!" said Ace.

"Night Ninja's barking orders at the Gangreen Gang.", said the PJ Masks narrator. "And, the heroes are having no trouble at all."

"The villains have to catch up with them if they want to win.", said the PPG narrator.

"It looks like they are. Now; both teams have reached their gates. Both teams must set their dragons down."

Both teams do what the PJ Masks narrator says.

"Night Ninja climbs the ladder over the gate. Blossom climbs the ladder over the gate."

"Why didn't she just fly over the gate?" asks the PJ Masks narrator.

"Because she's honorable… Sometimes, too honorable.", the PPG narrator said under his breath.

"Oh… Anyways; they're off. They must lower their drawbridges, and take the keys to open their gates… Blossom is ahead of Night Ninja by a centimeter. But, what's this?"

Night Ninja jumps up, and throws six sticky splats at her; but she dodges.

"Hey! That's not fair!" said Blossom.

"Like I care.", said Night Ninja. "I'm going to win, and show you who's the best!"

"Night Ninja slows Blossom down with one of his dirty tricks.", said the PJ Masks narrator.

"That's not okay.", says the PPG narrator.

"No, it's not. But; Blossom refuses to let it bother her. She keeps on going."

"Now; they must lower their drawbridges… Blossom is off to a good start with untying the knot holding the bridge up. Night Ninja's having some difficulty untying his knot… Ooh! Night Ninja throws another sticky splat at Blossom, and gets her hand stuck to the pole the rope is tied to. Does he always do stuff like this?"

"Pretty much…"

"Wow…" grunts Blossom. "That's really sticky!"

"Night Ninja, you're such a cheater!" yells Catboy.

"I don't care!" said Night Ninja. "I'm going to win any way I want to! Even if it means playing dirty with you."

"And, with that; Night Ninja continues untying his knot, and he's starting to get there…", said the PJ Masks narrator. "Blossom has to get her hand unstuck, and that goo off the pole to lower the drawbridge."

"Oh! Look at this!" said the PPG narrator. "She's using her heat vision to melt the goo."

As Blossom continues melting the goo, she yelps in pain.

"Ouch!" says the PJ Masks narrator. "Blossom melts the goo, but she burns her hand!"

She jumps up and down, swings her hand around, hits the rope, and her drawbridge comes down.

"Wow!" says the PPG narrator. "With one hit at her knot, Blossom's drawbridge is the first one down!"

"Well, look at that? You actually helped me, Night Ninja.", said Blossom. "Thanks."

She takes her key, and flies back to her gate. Night Ninja angrily unties his last knot, and lowers the drawbridge.

"Night Ninja has finally lowered his drawbridge, and starts catching up with Blossom.", says the PJ Masks narrator.

"Blossom unlocks the gate for her team, and they get back into the game.", said the PPG narrator. "Night Ninja unlocks the gate for his team, and _they_ get back into the game. Now, they're at the last part of this race."

"Yes. Each team must match their poles with the right spot in the ground."

"Ok. Look at the shape at the bottom of your pole, and we'll see which hole in the ground it matches."

"The heroes have an effective strategy, and the villains are doing the same thing…", said the PPG narrator. "But, what's this?"

Night Ninja jumps up in the air, and throws six sticky splats at the other team.

"Quick, girls! Blast them!" said Blossom. The girls shoot the sticky splats with their laser eyes, and they melt before they got the heroes.

"The heroes stop another one of Night Ninja's dirty tricks.", said the PJ Masks narrator. "And, they continue with the game."

"The heroes are lined up in the right places.", says the PPG narrator. "But, can they find the right holes in the ground?... Night Ninja is having a fit over at the other team."

"Why can't they just LOSE already!?" growls Night Ninja.

"Hey! Take it easy, kid!" said Ace, trying to calm him down.

"I don't want to be calm!"

"While Night Ninja's having his tantrum; the heroes are working on matching the poles and the holes. No rhyme intended…", said the PJ Masks narrator. "And, the heroes have made the right matches!"

"The heroes win!" both narrators say.

"Pretty good for our first mission together. Wouldn't you say?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah. But, we're only getting started with working with each other.", said Gekko. "So, we don't know if it'll be like this all the time."

"Oh. I understand… But, we're okay right now."

"Yes. Right now, you're okay.", said Night Ninja. "But, don't be so sure later. We have another game to play."

Scene change: Catboy's symbol. Everyone is back in the streets where the next game is set up.

"For this next game, we're putting together puzzles that resemble some of the organs of the human body.", says Night Ninja. "There are seven organs to make: The brain, the heart, the lungs, the liver, and the kidneys."

Bubbles raises her hand.

"Yes?" Night Ninja asks.

"How many kidneys are there?" she asks.

"There are two kidneys."

"And, how many lungs?"

"Two.", Night Ninja sighs. "Just as many lungs as there are as many kidneys."

"OK. That's all."

"Good. Now; the puzzle pieces to make these organs are in bags, the bags are in drawers, and the drawers are padlocked. Each of our stations are a certain color, and the locks and keys are all different shades of the color. You must match the shades of your keys to your locks. That unlocks your drawer, and you get your bag of puzzle pieces. There's a twist, though: The puzzle pieces in each of the bags are mixed up with pieces of the other puzzles. So, when you get the other bags, you must find which pieces from the bags you got before, and see which ones match. Whichever team matches them all up first wins. Now; if you good guys win, you get to take all of this stuff back. But, if we win, we all play one more game, and that determines who gets this stuff. Is that understood?"

"Yeah…", said the heroes.

"Wait a minute!" says Owlette. "He doesn't have any padlocks, or keys."

Everyone looks at Big Billy.

"Oh, yeah…", says Night Ninja. "He didn't get any."

"Right…", Big Billy says, chuckling. "No keys for me."

"That's cheating…", said Gekko. "AGAIN!"

"Yeah. But, that kind of makes sense.", says Buttercup.

"What do you mean?" asked Catboy.

"Well," Blossom starts explaining, "Big Billy isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, and he isn't always aware of what's going around himself."

"Ohh…", the Masks say.

"Anyway; are you ready? Because, I am.", said Night Ninja.

"Oh, we're ready, alright.", says Buttercup.

"Good enough."

A Ninjalino announces "Ready… Set… GO!" in it's language.

"And, the next game has begun!" said the PJ Masks narrator. "Everyone has started looking at their keys and locks. But, Big Billy, who didn't get any… has lifted his cabinet up, and is throwing his bags on his table."

"Oh, Billy.", said the PPG narrator. "Even though you're a villain, you're such a lovable oaf. Anyway; let's see how everyone else is doing."

"Night Ninja is doing pretty good at matching the keys and locks, and so is Blossom."

"Owlette is also doing a good job. Snake is having a hard time figuring this out. While, Catboy is looking at this very hard."

"So are Bubbles, Buttercup, Gekko, Grubber, and Arturo. They are thinking just as hard as Catboy. And, Ace is having no trouble at all."

"Big Billy has started on his puzzles, and he's doing… good?!"

"I thought you said he wasn't that smart.", said Owlette.

"He's not supposed to be, last time I checked.", replied Buttercup.

"For some reason, he's really good at puzzles.", says Ace.

"Yeah… Billy like puzzles.", says Billy.

"And, just like that," said the PJ Masks narrator, "Billy has finished his puzzles, and has put them in the right places. Making him the first to finish."

"Wow. Am I the only one blown away?" asks Blossom.

"No.", her sisters reply.

"Let's stay focused on our stuff.", says Catboy. "Ok, guys?"

The girls nod in agreement, and get back to work on their puzzles.

"Everyone else is still focused on their puzzles.", said the PPG narrator. "Blossom has finished her puzzle, and so has Night Ninja, Owlette, and Ace."

"Snake is starting to get the hang of the puzzle.", said the PJ Masks narrator. "Catboy, Grubber, Arturo, and Bubbles have finished their puzzles."

"That leaves Snake for the villains, and Buttercup and Gekko for the heroes."

"The heroes are falling behind thanks to another dirty move by the villains."

"Villains just love to play dirty. They don't care about the rules."

"Yeah. They'll do anything to get their way."

"Exactly… Oh! Looks like Gekko is finished. That leaves Buttercup and Snake. They're getting close to finishing their puzzles."

"… Ohh! Night Ninja has thrown a sticky splat at Buttercup's hands, stopping her from finishing her puzzle, and giving Snake a big advantage… And, it works. The villains have cheated their way to victory!"

"Ha-ha-HA! Now you know who's the best. Me!" says Night Ninja.

The Gangreen Gang glare at him.

"I mean, us. We're the best!"

Buttercup melts the goo on her hands with her heat vision, and turns her attention to Night Ninja. "I'll show YOU who's the best!" she growls.

She flies over to beat up the evil ninja, but Catboy gets in front of her, and stops her. "Buttercup! Stop! Can't you see he's just baiting you?"

"But, he cheated! Again! We can't let him get away with that!"

"I know. But, he wants you to get angry. And, if you give him what he wants, he'll keep using the same dirty tactics, and keep on winning. Trust me. I'm speaking from experience."

Buttercup wanted to protest, but she saw the honest and genuine look in his eyes, and realized that he had her back. So, she calmed down.

"Ok."

"A'ight. A'ight. It's time for a snack break. Courtesy of us stealing the vending machines.", says Ace.

The Gangreen Gang take some food and drinks out of the vending machines, and pass them around to everyone. The heroes are sitting down, and talking.

"Ok, everyone.", Blossom starts. "We have one more game to play, and if we win, we get the games, weapons, vehicles and vending machines back."

"But, what if we lose?" Gekko asks with concern. "Then, they'll keep that stuff forever."

"That's true, Gekko.", Catboy says in agreement. "But, you shouldn't keep worrying. We can do it."

"I know. I'm still wrapping my head around the fact that we're working with another superhero team. And, I'm still thinking about how it's our first mission, and we still don't know each other."

"But, Gekko; if you worry about that, and things that haven't happened, a lot, you're going to start doubting yourself.", said Buttercup.

"She's right, Gekko.", said Blossom. "We need to focus on our teamwork, and how good we're doing right now."

"And, if we ever have problems with each other, I know we'll be able to fix them.", says Bubbles.

"Yeah. You're right, girls. It's time to be a hero… Just so you know; that's what we say when we keep doing something wrong, until we realize what it is, and we fix our mistake."

"Ok.", said Blossom.

"Alright, losers; break's over.", said Night Ninja. "We've got one more game to play. If we win, win, we get to keep all these games, along with these weapons, vehicles, and vending machines."

"What ya gonna do with that stuff?" asked Ace.

"Well, I'm going to use them show everyone who's the best at using them. Plus; I could use a vehicle of my own, and some food, too. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we want to sell these weapons and vehicles to anyone who's willing to buy it, we'll keep the games for ourselves, and we could also go for some food."

"Since that's what you want, then I'll compete against you, too. And, I won't do it alone. Ninjalinos!"

Four Ninjalinos appear behind Night Ninja.

"Fair enough.", says Ace.

"And, for this last game, there will be three teams of five. That means, one of you do-gooders will have to sit this one out. We'll let you decide amongst yourselves."

The heroes huddle together, and whisper with each other. They un-huddle, and face the villains.

"Well?"

"I'm sitting out.", said Bubbles.

"Alright, erm…"

"Bubbles.", said Ace.

"Alright. Bubbles; you'll be sitting this one out. The rest of us will compete in this last game."

Scene change: Gekko's symbol. Everyone is still in the streets, where there are easels set up, and Bubbles is sitting on a bench.

"For this last game," started Night Ninja; "each member from each team will play connect the dots. There are five pages with a picture on it, and each team member has to connect the dots for each picture. The team that finishes first wins. Is everybody ready?"

"Ready.", says everyone.

"Ok, then."

A Ninjalino announces "Ready… Set… GO!" in it's language.

"And, this last game has begun.", the PPG narrator starts. "All three teams have started on their connect the dots pictures."

The PJ Masks narrator continues. "Catboy, Buttercup, and Blossom are gliding through this one. Owlette, Night Ninja, and Ace are taking their time. Gekko's trying to figure it out. Arturo's trying to figure it out. Snake is trying to figure it out. Big Billy is having a hard time. The Ninjalinos are just playing around. And, Grubber is… FINISHED!?"

"WHOA! How did he do that?" asked Gekko in disbelief.

"For some reason, he can finish things real quickly.", said Ace.

"Well,… I'm finished, too.", said Catboy.

"So am I.", says Blossom.

"Me, too.", says Buttercup.

"So, one villain and three heroes are done.", said the PPG narrator. "Let's see how everyone else is doing."

"Ace is close to finishing, and so are Owlette and Night Ninja.", said the PJ Masks narrator.

"Gekko, Arturo, and Snake are starting to catch up. Big Billy is still having some trouble, and the Ninjalinos are still messing around."

Night Ninja starts growling again. "STOP THAT, NINJALINOS!" he yells. "We have to win. And, we won't win if you don't take this seriously!"

"While Night Ninja is trying to get his Ninjalinos to listen to him, Owlette and Ace have finished their pictures.", said the PJ Masks narrator.

"That leaves Gekko for the heroes, and Arturo and Snake for the Gangreen gang.", said the PPG narrator. "And, Team Night Ninja is completely out of it."

"It looks like Big Billy is out of it, too. Poor fella."

"Yeah… Anyway; let's see how the others are doing."

"Arturo is… finished. That leaves Gekko and Snake since Team Night Ninja and Billy are out of it… Oh! But, what's this?"

"Once again, Night Ninja tries to cheat, even though his team isn't playing the game, just playing around. But, wait. Look at this."

"The Ninjalinos are stopping Night Ninja by playing keep-away with his pen."

"Stop it, Ninjalinos!" Night Ninja yells. "Give me back my pen!"

"Ha! That's what you get for cheating.", said Buttercup.

"Look! Gekko's going to win.", says Bubbles.

"Yes.", the PPG narrator continues. "It's neck-and-neck between Gekko and Snake. But, will Gekko make it?"

"Let's see if he will.", said the PJ Masks narrator. "And… Yes! He does! Gekko finishes before Snake, and the heroes win!"

"YAY!" the heroes yell in joy.

"This is all your fault, Ninjalinos!" Night Ninja grumbles. "If you would've just payed attention to what we were doing, we would've won!" The Ninjalinos blow raspberries at Night Ninja, and laugh at him. He gets mad and starts chasing them. "GET BACK HERE!"

"Should we go after them?" Buttercup asks.

"No. Usually our villains know when they've lost, and they usually just give up.", Owlette explains.

"Ok. I guess that makes sense.", said Blossom. "Now, before we end this mission; we have something to take care of first."

The girls fly over to the Gangreen Gang, and proceed to start beating them up. The Masks cringe at the violence that the girls bring upon the villains. The girls fly back to the Masks, and are carrying the beat up Gangreen Gang.

"Ok. First; we have to take these guys to-"… Before Blossom could finish her sentence, the girls notice the shocked looks on the Masks faces.

"Are you guys okay?" Bubbles asks with concern.

"We're okay.", said Gekko. "It's just… Ok. Just so you know, fighting isn't okay with us."  
"Oh. Well, we're sorry we scared you.", said Blossom. "We just feel like whenever villains are causing trouble, we feel like we have to fight. But, if you don't want us to-"

"No.", Owlette interrupts. "You don't have to stop fighting just for us. You guys just have a different way of handling villains than we do. We respect that you guys feel like you have to fight. Can you guys respect that we don't?"

"Sure.", says Blossom. "You guys don't have to get violent with villains if you don't want to."

"And, the next time we get into a fight, and you're there, don't look.", said Buttercup.

"Good enough.", says Catboy. "Now; what do we do with these guys?"

"We're taking them to jail.", said Blossom.

"Oh…", the Masks say.

Scene change: Powerpuff symbol. Seven minutes later; the two teams are at the Townsville museum, indicating that they have already put the Gangreen Gang in jail, and are moving on to putting the stolen things back into the museum. Gekko and the girls come out of the museum, and meet up with Catboy and Owlette.

"Well?" asked Gekko.

"Owl Eyes!" Owlette looks around to see if anything is missed, and she finds nothing. "That's the last of them."

"Great work, everyone.", praised Catboy. "For our first mission as two super teams working together, I'd say we did pretty good."

"Me, too.", Blossom says in agreement. "I know that things might get more difficult later on, but I know that we'll still be friends."

"Yeah.", Owlette agrees. "Now; to end this mission, we have to do another chant."

"Another one?" asks Buttercup.

"Yeah.", said Catboy. "Except this time, we don't form a pack with our fists, and we're still including you guys in it. Powerpuff Girls and PJ Masks: All shout hooray!"

"Hooray!" the girls shout, which makes everyone laugh.

"Cause, in the night we saved the day!" they all say together.

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. Sorry for taking so long. Again, I have a lot of stuff going on in my life with my mom, trying to get a job, and finding stuff to buy for my family for Christmas.**

 **Now; it seems like the Masks and the girls are getting along well. Also, the narrators have made friends with each other, as well. You can tell by how they were interacting with each other when they were doing the announcements for how everyone was doing in the games. Now, about that; I wanted to make it seem like it would be like a big game, or some sort of competition, to watch on tv. Or, make it feel a bit like Jeff Probst on Survivor.**

 **Speaking of Survivor; the first game that they played is actually the first challenge from Survivor: China. I had to watch past seasons to get some inspiration, and pick the one I felt was the most safe and kid-friendly.**

 **Now; the third game is actually something I saw on my local news, and they were saying that it became like a new museum game. I don't remember too much of that, but I thought it was a pretty good idea.**

 **Also; ever since I found out that the new voice actor for Connor/Catboy is the current voice of Arthur Read, I've been watching episodes of seasons twenty and twenty-one of Arthur on Youtube, and the specials "D.W. and the Beastly Birthday" and "Arthur and the Haunted Treehouse", to see if it is the same one, and it is. So, I can't wait to see how he'll do as Catboy for season two of PJ Masks.**

 **Plus; watching Arthur on Youtube made me want to write for that show. What do you think? Would you like it if I came up with a fanfiction for Arthur?**

 **Tell me what you all thought of this chapter in your reviews. I'll see you guys later. Bye.**


	4. Three Evil Brats

**Hey, guys. Sorry it took me a while to update. I've been so busy getting things for my family for Christmas. Plus; my mom did the chemo, and she's doing good right now. Anyway; let me respond to some comments:**

 **Omar Istari- Thank you for your support of my stories, and what I'm currently going through with my mom. And, as for the relationship between Catboy and Owlette, they're still a couple in my stories, and I will add shipping moments for them when I feel like it's necessary.**

 **Gracekim1- I also appreciate your continued support of my writing. And, as for Connor's old voice actor, Jacob Ewaniuk: Like I said in the first chapter of this story, he hit puberty, and his voice most likely got too deep for the role.**

 **OwlLegendary000- Thank you for your support, as well. And, you're right about my sign. I'm a Virgo. And, I appreciate your concerns for my mom, and she's getting better right now.**

 **Now, onto the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- Neither PJ Masks, nor Powerpuff Girls belong to me.**

Chapter 4- Three Evil Brats

The next day; the two teams are at their houses. The Masks are talking to each other via walkie-talkies.

"Ok. So, our first mission with the girls went well.", started Connor. "Now, what did you guys think about them?"

"They're pretty cool.", said Greg.

"Yeah. They are.", commented Amaya.

"True. But, I want to know what you think about them individually.", said Connor. "Like, for example: Greg; what did you think about Buttercup?"

"Well, she was kind of scary last night."

"Yeah.", said Amaya. "The way she got mad at Night Ninja was crazy. But, I heard that she's always like that."

"Aside from that; she's actually pretty cool.", Greg said. "Before we went on the mission, she played with Lionel for a bit, and was really gentle with him."

"So, she's rough around the edges, but she's also laid-back and nice, too?" asked Connor.

"Yeah. That's how I would describe her. Now, Amaya; what was Blossom like?"

"Ok. So, Blossom and I have a lot in common.", she said. "We like the same books, and we both like birds. She was really sweet with Birdie, too."

"She sounds good so far.", commented Connor.

"Yeah. But, she's also kind of full of herself. She was telling me about how good she does in class, and it kind of put me off. Other than that, she's decent. Anyway, Connor; how was Bubbles?"

"Oh, my Gosh! Bubbles is so cute."

"Huh? What do you mean 'cute'?" Amaya asks, jokingly.

"I mean she's like a little sister 'cute'. She's always so giggly and excited. We were playing pretend sword-fight, and she started laughing so much, I started laughing. You guys would have a lot of fun with her."

"Ok. Sounds good.", said Amaya.

"Let's go see how their doing right now.", Greg suggested.

"Ok.", said Connor.

The Masks come out of their houses, and go to the Powerpuff home. Connor rings the doorbell, and Blossom answers the door.

"Oh. Hey, guys.", she says. "Come on in."

The Masks walk into the house, and they see the other girls flying around the house. The Professor walks into the room, and sees the Masks.

"Oh. Hello, kids.", he greets. "It's good to see you again. I take it your first mission with my girls went well?"

"It sure did, Professor.", says Connor.

"Hey, guys.", said Buttercup, flying past the Masks.

"Hi.", said Bubbles, also flying past the Masks.

"Hi, Girls! What's going on here?" asks Amaya.

"We're looking for some of our things.", said Blossom.

"We think that we might have misplaced them, and we don't know where they are.", said Buttercup.

"We can help you find them.", said Amaya.

"Really? Thanks.", said Blossom.

"What are we looking for?" asked Greg.

"We're looking for balls, dolls, and stuffed animals.", Bubbles explained. "One of them is very, very important. It's a cute, little, purple stuffed octopus… His name is Octi."

"Ok. Where-?" Connor was going to say until all of a sudden; the hotline started beeping, and Blossom answers the phone.

"Yes, Mayor?... Ok. We're on our way." She hangs up, and turns to the others. "We'll look for our stuff later. The Mayor's called us to meet him at City Hall."

"Do you guys want to come with us?" asked Bubbles.

"Ok.", said Amaya.

The girls grab each of the Masks, and fly out the door.

"Ok. Since we're still getting to know each other, we thought about asking you guys some questions.", said Blossom. "Is that okay?"

"Sure. Ask away.", said Greg.

"First; Connor," started Bubbles: "We noticed that you came here with your mom, and I was wondering if she's single. Because, the Professor has been single most of his life, and-"

"Bubbles!" Blossom interrupted, clearly embarrassed by her sister's nosiness.

"It's fine.", giggled Connor. "But, no. My mom's not single."

"Then, where's your dad?" asked Buttercup, a little bit worried.

"He's in the Navy, and he's out there training for whatever will come America's way."

"Ohh…", the girls respond.

"How long has he been gone?" Blossom asked.

"A few months. I haven't seen him in a while."

"Do you know when he'll be back?" asked Bubbles.

"No… I don't want to talk about this.", he said, getting a bit sad.

"Why not?" Bubbles asks.

"Because, I worry that my dad might not come back."

"I'm sure he'll come back.", said Blossom. "I mean, he has a wife and son who's waiting for him at home, and I'm sure he loves you enough to come back home when he has to."

"I hope you're right. But, can we please change the subject?" he asks.

"Ok. I have something to say.", Buttercup says.

"What is it?" asks Amaya.

"It's about the fighting thing. I understand that you guys aren't exactly okay with it, but what if there was a situation where you had no choice but to fight?"

"What do you mean?" asked Greg.

"I mean… Ok. Look, we're all superheroes, and I feel like as superheroes, we have a right to fight if we have to."

"What she's trying to say is that, it's about self-defense.", said Blossom.

"Exactly. Thank you.", Buttercup said.

"And, even though you guys don't condone violence, would you fight just to defend yourselves?" Blossom asks.

"Well, it would make sense to fight if we were in a situation where we had to.", said Connor. "So, I think I would do it."

"So, would I.", said Greg.

"Me, too.", said Amaya.

"That's good. Because, since you guys are superheroes, I feel like at some point in your lives, you will have to fight.", said Buttercup.

"I suppose you're right.", said Amaya.

They finally make it to City Hall, and the girls take the Masks up to the Mayor's office.

"Oh, Girls. You're here at last.", said the Mayor. "And, who do we have here?"

"These are some new friends we made.", said Buttercup. "They moved into our neighborhood for spring break. This is Connor, Amaya, and Greg."

"Guys, this is the Mayor of Townsville, and his assistant, Ms. Bellum.", said Bubbles.

"Hello, kids.", Ms. Bellum greeted. "What brings you here to Townsville?"

The girls become nervous, knowing that they had to lie for their new friends.

"Oh. Uh…", Blossom started. "Well, they-"

"We're doing an essay on the girls for our school.", Connor said.

"Yeah. It's for an extra credit assignment our teacher thought we should do over spring break.", Amaya chimed in.

"We had to choose our topic, and we saw one about the Powerpuff Girls and decided to do our essay on them.", said Greg.

"Oh. Well, we hope your essay does good.", said Ms. Bellum.

"Thank you.", said Connor.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" asked Blossom.

"Oh, it's horrible! Absolutely horrible!" said the Mayor. "My favorite toys are missing!"

The girls, embarrassed by the Mayor's immaturity and stupidity, face-palmed. While, the Masks looked at each other like: "You've got to be kidding me.".

"It's not just the Mayor's toys missing, every child in Townsville's been robbed of their toys, and so has every toy store.", said Ms. Bellum.

"And, there are these strange butterflies in my closet.", the Mayor said.

"They're not butterflies, Mayor. They're moths."

"Moths?" all the kids asked.

"Yes. And, they're not just in the Mayor's closet, they're in the homes and stores as well."

"Our toys are missing too, and we also saw moths in our house.", said Blossom.

"Whatever's going on, you'll figure it out. Right, Girls?" asked Ms. Bellum.

"Of course we will.", said Blossom. "Come on, guys."

The girls take the Masks out of City Hall, and back to their house.

"Why didn't you tell us that you guys found moths in here?" asked Connor.

"We didn't think they were important then. But, now we know how important they are since they're everywhere.", said Bubbles.

"And, you guys clearly know something about them.", said Buttercup. "Is one of your villains behind this?"

"Yeah. This is Luna Girl.", said Greg. "She always steals toys from daytime kids, and she has moths as her henchmen."  
"And, why does she have moths with her?" asked Blossom.

"She didn't make friends with other kids because, they had things that she didn't have, and she made friends with moths that came out at night.", said Amaya.

"But, these are no ordinary moths.", Connor chimed in. "They would talk to her, and she understood everything they told her."

"They also gave her technology that seemed like it was from another world, and she used it to steal toys. She still does to this day.", said Greg.

"She sounds similar to one of our villains.", said Buttercup, with a hint of annoyance.

"Who?" asked Connor.

"That's not important right now. What is important is that we get the toys back from Luna Girl.", said Blossom. "Powerpuff Girls and PJ Masks: We're on our way!"

All six of them form a pack with their fists. "Into the night to save the day!"

Seven hours later; it's nighttime, and the two teams are at their houses. The Masks transform into their superhero alter-egos.

"Amaya becomes…"

"Owlette!"

"Greg becomes…"

"Gekko!"

"Connor becomes…"

"Catboy!"

Both teams zoom out of their houses, streaks of blues, red, pink, and greens are shown throughout the night sky, and both teams reach the HQ.

"The PJ Masks, and the Powerpuff Girls!"

The PJ Picture-player comes up, and the Masks let the girls in.

"Ok. Before we start this mission, we thought we should teach you guys some moves to help you defend yourselves. Just in case.", Blossom said.

"Ok.", said Gekko.

The PJ Picture-player comes down, and both teams get in their positions.

"Alright. We'll start off with some basic moves.", Blossom says, as she floats over to the Masks. "Owlette, come forward." Owlette does what she's told, and Blossom grabs her wrist. "First; when someone grabs your wrist, what do you do?"

Owlette slides her hand under Blossom's grip, and pulls her hand back. "You slide your hand under the attacker's grip, take your hand back, run, and yell for help."

"Oh. Ok. So, you know some stuff already?" asked Blossom.

"Yep. Our parents taught us some of these moves."

"We might be a little rusty, so this could be a refresher for us.", said Gekko.

"Alright. I guess we'll help you remember them. Let's try another one. Catboy, step forward." He does what Blossom says. "Now, grab Bubbles' wrist."

He grabs Bubbles' wrist, she falls down, pretends to be kicking his leg, and rolls away. "Do you guys know that one?" She asks.

"Yeah.", Catboy says.

"Ok. Grab my wrist, again." He does what she says, she falls down again, but this time; she grabs onto his leg, and he tries to shake her off of him. Everyone ends up laughing at the silliness of this. "Ok. Let's do another move.", she says, getting off of him.

"Come on up, Gekko.", said Buttercup.

They both approach each other, and she grabs his wrist. "Sliding your hand through your attacker's grip is a good move, but sometimes, that doesn't work. Sometimes, the attacker's grip is too tight."

"Then, what should I do?" Gekko asked.

"This is a moment where you should get violent.", said Buttercup. "Keep hitting the attacker in the arm until they let you go."

Gekko pretends to be hitting her in the arm, and she lets go of him.

"Good work, guys.", praised Blossom. "Another grip to escape from is a bear-hug from behind. Gekko, get behind me."

He goes right behind her, and grabs her. She pretends to stomp on his foot, slides under his arm, goes behind him, and pushes him.

"That's on way to escape a bear-hug, but there is another.", said Blossom.

"Catboy, grab me.", said Buttercup.

Catboy runs behind her, and bear-hugs her. She wraps her legs around one of his legs, grabs his other leg with her arms, and they both fall down. Everyone started laughing again. They both get back up.

"Sorry. You okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine.", he responds.

"Sometimes, the attacker will grab you from the front.", said Blossom. "They'll bear-hug you, or choke you."

"Gekko, come on up.", said Bubbles, as they both approach each other. "Let's try the choking trick."

He pretends to choke her, she pretends to pinch his nipple, and she pulls his arms away from her.

"That was pretty good.", said Gekko.

"Thanks. Now, for the bear-hug. Catboy?" asked Bubbles.

Catboy runs up and grabs her, she pretends to punch him in the nose, poke him in the eyes, and gets off of him.

"Alright. Now, we should teach you some martial arts.", says Blossom.

"We know some martial arts moves. But, we're sure you can teach us some things.", says Catboy.

"Sure, we can.", said Bubbles.

The girls started teaching the Masks some moves, and practiced them with each other. And, then; Catboy turned on the Cat-Car, pressed the "Fire Fur-balls" button, and they practiced their moves on the fur-balls. Two minutes later; Catboy turns off the "Fire Fur-balls" function on his Cat-Car, and they all regroup in the PJ Picture-player.

"Now that we've practiced some moves, let's find this Luna Girl!" said Blossom.

"To the Cat-Car!" Catboy says, as he presses his icon on the Picture-player. They head to the Cat-Car, and the Masks jump into the vehicle. The bay door opens, the Masks and the girls come out of HQ, and they go around the city.

"So, we know that your Cat-Car can launch fur-ball-like projectiles, and that it's superfast, but can it do other stuff?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah. It has a catapult to launch itself to high places, and it has a sonic Cat Roar to make big gusts, and disrupt electronics.", explained Catboy.

"Cool!" said Buttercup.

"I'll try to find Luna Girl.", said Owlette. "Owl Eyes!"

She looks all over the city, and finds Luna Girl and her moths.

"I see her! Her and her moths are on a rooftop."

"Let's see what she's doing.", said Blossom.

They pull the Cat-Car over, and the Masks hop out. All four of the girls fly up to the rooftop, Catboy jumps from wall to wall, and Gekko climbs up to the top. They see Luna Girl and her moths with a lot of toys.

"Quick. Hide!" Gekko whispers.

They hide on a fire escape beneath Luna Girl, and see what she's doing.

"Where did you moths find all this stuff?" asked Luna Girl. The moths explained everything to her in their language. "The Mayor's office?... And, they were his?! I can't believe the Mayor of this town would own some ridiculous toys."

"She doesn't even know the half of it.", whispered Buttercup.

The moths show her a purple stuffed octopus wearing a hat. This was Octi, Bubbles' beloved toy.

"What is this ugly thing!?" Luna Girl asks in annoyance. This comment makes Bubbles gasp. The heroes duck down before Luna Girl could spot them. "Why can't you useless moths understand that I only want the most amazing and beautiful things EVER!?"

The moths tell her something.

"You found another place where I can find something truly spectacular? Ok. Show me the way. I'll take these toys with me. Even though they're not what I want, I like making daytime kids miserable."

The moths fly to their destination, and Luna Girl follows them on her Luna Board. The heroes come down from the fire escape, and are about to follow her. But, then; Catboy picks up something with his Cat Ears. He runs back up the fire escape, and he finds Bubbles crying.

"Bubbles? What's the matter?" he asks, worried.

The other heroes come back up to see what's taking Catboy and Bubbles so long.

"Catboy, what's going- oh.", said Owlette, surprised to see Bubbles crying.

"Bubbles, are you upset because of what Luna Girl said about Octi?" asked Buttercup, comfortingly.

"Yes.", said Bubbles, still sobbing.

"Don't worry, Bubbles.", said Owlette, trying to comfort her. "It doesn't matter what Luna Girl thinks about Octi."

"Yeah. What matters is what you think about Octi, and that he's yours."

"And, because he means so much to you, it won't matter if other people don't like Octi.", said Catboy.

"We'll get him back. Along with the other toys.", said Blossom

"Thanks, you guys.", said Bubbles, sharing a group hug with her sisters and friends.

They all get back down from the fire escape, the Masks hop back into the Cat-Car, and both teams go around the city again.

"Where did Luna Girl go this time?" asked Gekko.

"Owl Eyes!" says Owlette, as she looks around, and finds Luna Girl and her moths at a huge mansion. "I've found them. They're at this big, prestigious mansion just outside of the city."  
"Oh, no.", said Buttercup. "I think I know where they are."

"We'll see soon enough.", said Catboy.

Scene change: Gekko symbol. Four minutes later; both teams arrive at the mansion where Luna Girl is.

"Yep. I was afraid they would be here.", said Buttercup.

"What is this place?" asks Gekko.

"This is Morbucks Manor.", said Blossom.

"Morbucks Manor?" asked Catboy.

"Yeah. One of our villains lives here. Her name's Princess Morbucks.", said Bubbles.

"Princess Morbucks? Why is she a villain?" asks Owlette.

"Well, when she first met us, and found out that we're superheroes, she wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl, too.", Blossom explained. "But, she doesn't have the right attitude to be one of us. She's spoiled, she's rude, she's mean to others, and she thinks that she's better than everyone else just because her dad has so much money."

"And, let me tell you; she's not going to be too happy to find Luna Girl stealing her stuff.", said Buttercup.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" the heroes hear someone scream.

"That must be her.", Owlette said, deadpan.

The heroes go around the back of the house, look over the fence, and they see Princess yelling at Luna Girl.

"Who do you think you are?! Breaking into _my_ house, stealing _my_ stuff, and thinking you could get away with it?"

"Yep. That's Princess.", whispered Blossom. "And, I guess the one floating is Luna Girl?"

"Yeah. That's her.", whispered Gekko.

"Oh, boo-hoo.", said Luna Girl, in a mocking tone. "It's bad enough that you daytime kids have all these amazing things, and I don't. But, the fact that a spoiled little girl like you has all of this is so unfair! You probably don't even like any of this stuff."

"Said the pot to the kettle.", whispered Catboy.

"Yeah. Luna Girl's pretty spoiled herself.", Owlette whispered back.

"So, what? My daddy buys me the best and most expensive things, and he could buy them for me again.", said Princess. "So, you can go back to whatever sad place you came from, and stay miserable."

"Oh, please. I got what I came for, and there's nothing you, or your daddy, can do about it. He won't even be able to buy any more stuff because, I stole from the toy stores, too.", said Luna Girl. "All this stuff is mine… Mine! Mine! Mine! MINE! MIIIIIINNNNNEEEEEEEEE!"

Luna Girl screamed so loud, her voice, literally, blew Princess away.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll take your things, and some more toys from this town."

As Luna Girl is about to leave, Owlette and the PPGs surround her.

"Hold it, Luna Girl!" said Owlette.

"Well, look who it is. The PJ Pests.", said Luna Girl. "And, these must be the Powerpuffs. It's not so nice to meet you."

"Trust us. The feelings mutual.", Buttercup retorted. "Now, give that stuff before, or we'll make you give it all back."

"Ooh… I'm so scared."

"You should be.", said Catboy. "She's not the one you to see mad."

"Whatever. Moths, get her!"

The moths roughly throw Buttercup to the wall.

"Those are some weird, but tough moths.", said Buttercup.

"Quick question," said Princess: "Why are you Powerpukes helping _me_ get my stuff back?"

"Because, even though we don't like you, getting your stuff back for you is the right thing to do.", Buttercup responded.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can get them back myself."

Princess goes back into the house, and slams the door shut.

"Urrgh! I really wish that we weren't helping her!" said Buttercup.

She flies back to Luna Girl, who's distracted fighting the other heroes, and swipes her Luna Magnet.

"Hey!" exclaimed Luna Girl.

"Now, we'll be getting everything you stole back to where they be-"

Suddenly; a loud thump was heard. Everyone turns around, and sees Romeo's lab and Robot in the yard.

"Romeo!?" said the Masks and Luna Girl.

"Ah… The PJ Masks, and Luna Girl. I didn't think you'd find me.", said Romeo.

"We're not stupid, Romeo.", said Gekko. "We found out you were coming here, and of course we followed you."

"Good thing I anticipated that you would follow me. And, you must be the Powerpuff Girls. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, yeah. Nice to meet you, too.", said Blossom. "Now, what are you doing here, Romeo?"

"Looking for the one villain that could help me take over the world, and I think I found her."

"You want to work with Princess Morbucks?" asked Owlette.

"Yes. I've seen what she has and what she's done, and I think we'd work well together. Robot; get them out of here!"

"Yes, Master.", said Robot, who grabs all seven of them, and throws them out of the backyard.

"Urgh! All that stuff I stole is still back there!" said Luna Girl.

"Then, we have to get them back.", said Owlette.

"Let's hear what Romeo's going to say to Princess.", said Catboy. "Cat Ears!"

He and the PPGs use their super hearing to listen in on whatever Romeo and Princess will say to each other.

"Well, hello there.", said Romeo.

"Huh? Who are you, weirdo?" asked Princess.

"Call me Romeo."

"Pfft… Yeah. And, I'm Juliet.", said Princess, unimpressed with his name.

"Well, I know that you're a princess, Princess.", said Romeo, a bit flirtatiously.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've been studying the villains here in Townsville, and you and I have common enemies. You have the Powerpuff Girls, and I have the PJ Masks. I was thinking we could work together. We can take over the world together, and I could give you anything you want."

"Thanks for the offer, but my daddy already gets me what I want."

"I'll give you twice what your daddy gives you, and more."

"Hmm…" Princess was pondering the idea of working with Romeo. "Alright. We can work together."

"Great. Now; we can start working on something super bad to begin our path to world domination."

"I've been working on something that might work.", Princess suggested.

"Oh…"

Princess takes Romeo to the basement, and shows him some blueprints.

"I call it the PRBomb-6000. I want to plant it in City Hall to scare everyone in Townsville, and when everyone finds out who planted it, I'll ask them to hand the city over to me so I won't blow it up."

"Maybe, you can make more of them so we could go to other cities around the world, plant bombs in their City Halls, and once they've agreed to our terms, the world will be ours!"

The two of them do their evil laughs, and the heroes with super hearing turn to their teammates.

"Romeo's convinced Princess to work with him.", said Catboy.

"Princess is making a bomb to threaten everyone in Townsville so her and Romeo can have the city all to themselves.", said Blossom.

"And, they're going to make more bombs to threaten other cities around the world.", said Bubbles.

"And, if they succeed, they'll rule the world.", said Buttercup.

"That's horrible.", said Owlette.

"We have to stop them!" said Gekko. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" yelled Luna Girl. "I want to help."

"Why should we?" asked Bubbles, still upset about what Luna Girl said about Octi. "You'll just steal all those toys again, and get away with it!"

"Maybe.", admitted Luna Girl. "But, I like the world, and I don't want Romeo, or that Princess, ruling it."

"You almost destroyed the world when you tried to take the moon from its place, and bring it down here to Earth!" said Owlette.

"She did WHAT!?" yelled the PPGs.

"I didn't know that, and I'm sorry." Luna Girl apologized. "And, I swear, I'll give those toys back once this is over."

"You'd better.", Catboy warned her. "Because, we'll find out if you'll double-cross us, and we'll force you to give that stuff back."

"I know.", said Luna Girl.

"Good.", said Gekko. "Now; let's get them."

Gekko runs to the front doors of the house, and before he opens the doors, some laser turrets come out of the sconces, and point at him. Bubbles gets him out of the way before they shoot him.

"Nice try, Gekko. But, we'll have to find another way inside.", said Blossom.

They go back to the backyard, they peek over the fence, and they see Robot guarding the back doors.

"Great! That thing's in the way.", Buttercup whispered in irritation. "I'm going to tear it apart!"

"Easy, Buttercup.", said Owlette. "I have a better idea. Gekko, you sneak past Robot, and turn off the turrets. Once they're off, we can get inside, and find Romeo and Princess."

"Alright.", said Gekko. "Super Gecko Camouflage!"

Gekko turns invisible, and enters the backyard un-noticed by Robot.

"That is so cool.", said Buttercup in admiration.

Gekko sneaks past Robot, and enters Morbucks Manor. As he walks into the main hall, he sees some lasers.

"Slithering Serpents!" said Gekko. "Guys, I think that Princess has her security system set up. Because, I'm seeing some lasers in this hall."

"Ok. Be careful not to touch any of them.", said Catboy.

"I'll try. Super Lizard Grip!"

He climbs the wall up to the ceiling.

"Can you guys look for something to turn all this off?" Gekko asks his friends via his communicator.

"Like what?" asked Owlette.

"Like a switch, or a keypad, or something."

"Ok." She turns to the PPGs. "Gekko wants us to find something to turn off the security in there."

"Let me see.", said Bubbles, who uses her x-ray vision to look through the house. She finds a keypad near the front door.

"Tell him there's a keypad near the front door.", said Bubbles.

"Gekko, Bubbles found a keypad near the front door.", said Owlette.

"Got it." He goes across the hall, and drops himself next to the front door. "Super Gecko Muscles!" He breaks the keypad with his super strength, and lets everyone in.

"Ok. The security is off. Now, we have to find Princess and Romeo.", said Blossom.

"But, where are they?" asked Luna Girl.

"Owl Eyes!" Owlette uses hear super vision to look for the two villains, and finds them. "They're in the basement."

"Great. Let's go!" said Catboy.

They all head for the basement, and hide when they see Romeo and Princess putting the final touches on their bomb.

"Now, the bomb is done, and we'll take over Townsville." Said Romeo.

"Initially, I called this the PRBomb because, my name begins with a "p" and an "r", so I called it the Princess Bomb.", said Princess. "But, since your name begins with an "r", we can call it the Princess and Romeo Bomb."

"I like it."

"Yeah. Well, we don't.", said Buttercup.

They turn around, and see the heroes and Luna Girl.

"That bomb's going nowhere!" said Catboy.

"Oh, yeah?" Princess asked, mockingly. She pulls out a remote, presses a button, and ring of bars circles them.

"Now, you're trapped!" said Princess. "And, don't even think about using your super strength, or your laser eyes, to get out of there. I've made these bars to be resistant to super powers. The only way to get out is by pulling that lever, and none of can reach it."

"So long, super losers!" said Romeo, as he and Princess leave.

"Ah, man!" said Buttercup, feeling defeated. "Now, we'll never save Townsville from them."

"If only one of us had stretchy powers, or telekinesis.", said Blossom.

"Hold on.", said Luna Girl. "I have just what we need to get out of here."

She tries to get her Luna Magnet, and remembers something.

"Um… Excuse me.", she says to Buttercup. "You still have my Luna Magnet."

"Oh. Sorry." She gives the device back to Luna Girl, and she uses the magnet to pull the lever. The bars raise, and the seven of them are free.

"We're out. Thanks Luna Girl.", said Gekko.

"No problem.", said Luna Girl.

"Ok. Before we go, I have something to take care of.", said Catboy, who goes over to the blueprints of the bombs, and rips them to shreds.

"Good thinking, Catboy.", Blossom complimented. "Now, they won't make more bombs."

"Thanks. Now, let's get them."

Scene change: Powerpuff scene. Five minutes later; the heroes and Luna Girl are going around the city looking for Romeo and Princess. The Masks are driving the Cat-Car, and the PPGs and Luna Girl are flying.

"They have to be at City Hall right now.", said Luna Girl.

"And, that's exactly where we're going.", said Blossom.

They reach City Hall, and they see Romeo's lab and Robot right in front of the building.

"I cannot let you pass.", said Robot.

"Sorry, Robot.", said Owlette, as she and her friends hop out of the Cat-Car. "But, we're going to have to go through you."

Robot tries to grab them, but the PPGs, Owlette, and Luna Girl fly around him in circles. Robot's arms get wrapped all around his body, he gets dizzy, and falls down.

They enter City Hall, and they look around for the two.

"Come on out while you still can!" Catboy demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But, this place is about to blow in four minutes.", said Romeo over the speaker box. "We were wondering if you would escape our trap, so we decided to blow this place up early before the Mayor could come to work."

"Better hurry, super pests.", said Princess.

"This is starting to stress me out.", said Catboy. "We need a plan."

"I know.", said Blossom. "You guys go after Romeo and Princess, and I'll find the bomb and try to defuse it."

"Are you sure, Blossom?" Gekko asked in concern. "This might be too much for you."

"Don't worry. I've got it.", Blossom said, cockily. "If I can't defuse it, maybe one of them has something to stop it."

"Ok. Just, be careful.", said Owlette.

Blossom heads off by herself looking for the bomb, while the others head to the Mayor's office.

The others reach the Mayor's office, and as they almost come in, they get at shot with some beams.

"Don't move!" said Romeo.

"Wow, Romeo.", said Catboy. "We know you hate us, but we weren't sure if you hated us this much."

"You don't even know the half of it.", said Romeo. "I can't to finally get rid of you PJ Pests."

He shoots again, and they dodge. Catboy runs to Romeo, and tries to grab the weapon Romeo has. Romeo grabs Catboy's wrist, Catboy tries to slide his hand under Romeo's grip, but it doesn't work. So, Catboy hits Romeo in the arm, and he lets go. His friends look over at him surprised.

"What? He grabbed my wrist, I tried to slide my hand under his grip, but he wouldn't let me go.", Catboy explained.

"It's fine.", said Owlette.

Just then; Princess shoots at them. Bubbles flies over to her, and they end up fighting. The Masks look away.

Meanwhile; Blossom was still looking around for the bomb. She goes into the boiler room, and finds the bomb near the furnace.

"Typical.", said Blossom.

She takes a look at the bomb, and sees that it has two minutes left. She tries to defuse it, but the pressure starts to get to her. So, she takes the bomb out of the boiler room.

Back with the others; Bubbles has Princess pinned to the floor, and she looks at her to find something on her, and she finds a watch with a countdown timer on it.

"I think I found what'll turn off the bomb.", said Bubbles.

"NO!" yelled Romeo as he was about to shoot her.

Catboy stops him before he does by snatching the weapon away from him, and he swipes Princess' watch.

"Which one is the 'Off' switch?" asked Catboy, stressed and confused.

He sees a red button on the watch, and presses it.

Blossom flies out of City Hall, throws the bomb across the sky, and waits for it to explode since it didn't have very long until it would explode. However, it didn't explode. It just landed on a rooftop. She flies to the window where the Mayor's office was, and finds everyone there.

"It didn't explode. It had a few seconds left, but it didn't explode.", said Blossom.

"That's because, we found the switch that can turn it off.", said Owlette.

"Wait. What happened with you?" asked Gekko.

"I took the bomb out of the building because, it was going to explode. But, that's not what happened."

"Hmm… What did you say about defusing it, Blossom?" Buttercup asked, smugly.

"Oh. Forget it."

"And, don't think about making more of those bombs.", said Catboy. "I ripped up your blueprints so you won't."

An enraged Romeo shoots his weapon at them. "YOU PESKY PJ PINHEADS RUIN EVERYTHING! YOU TOO, POWERPESTS!"

The PPGs zap Romeo's weapon with their heat vision.

"I'll get you for this next time, super freaks!"

Before he leaves, he turns to Princess. "Oh. Sorry this thing didn't work out. Call me... For another try." Now, he leaves.

Buttercup grabs Princess, and takes her to jail.

Scene change: Catboy symbol. One minute later; the heroes and Luna Girl meet outside of City Hall after Princess was dropped off at jail.

"So, our second mission went pretty well.", said Owlette. "Thanks for your help, Luna Girl."

"Your welcome.", said Luna Girl. "I'm going to go now."

"Not so fast.", said Blossom, getting in front of her. "We had a deal. Remember?"

"Oh. Right… I have to give all those toys back. Moths!"

The Lunar Moths come over, and bring most of the stolen toys. They left the ones they stole from Morbucks Manor back there.

"Here they are. You can return them to where they belong now."

"One more thing.", said Gekko.

"What is it now?!" asked Luna Girl, getting impatient.

Gekko takes Octi from the Moths, and shows it to Luna Girl. "This stuffed octopus belongs to her." He points at Bubbles. "She heard everything you said about it, and it really hurt her feelings."

"Oh. This is yours, erm… What's your name?" Luna Girl asks, starting to feel bad.

"BUBBLES!" she yells.

"Bubbles, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't think this meant anything, but I see that this means a lot to you."

"Hmm… Ok. I forgive you."

Luna Girl gives Octi to Bubbles, and the heroes take the rest of the toys.

"We've got it from here.", said Catboy.

"Alright. See you next time, PJ Masks."

Luna Girl and her moths fly off into the night sky.

"You think that maybe she'd ever become a good guy?" asked Blossom.

"We offered her to join our team one time, but she turned it down.", said Catboy.

"Usually, most bad guys who have some good in them won't admit that they do.", said Buttercup, skeptical that Luna Girl would ever become a good guy.

"You're probably right, Buttercup.", said Gekko. "Now let's get these toys back to where they belong. Powerpuff Girls and PJ Masks: All shout hooray!"

"Cause in the night, we saved the day!"

 **And, that was chapter four of my PJ Masks/Powerpuff Girls crossover.**

 **Now, I wanted to finish this story before Christmas so it could be like a Christmas present for readers, but I doubt that's going to happen. I might finish this before or after the new year starts.**

 **Let me know what you guys all thought about this chapter in your reviews. Bye.**


	5. Conflict of Leaders

**What's up, everybody? I'm bringing you another chapter for my PJ Masks/Powerpuff Girls crossover. I decided to do this early because, I found out that some episodes for season 2 of PJ Masks will be airing next month. I mean, I'm glad that they decided to air it earlier than later, but it kind of annoyed me because, it feels like they aren't being clear about when season 2 will start airing. But, I'm okay with the fact that some episodes of season 2 will be airing early.**

 **Now; I've got to say some things to my reviewers:**

 **Gracekim1- Thank you for your advice on telling me to take my time with this. As for the kid who's voicing Kion; I haven't been watching the Lion Guard lately, so I can't say for sure, but I did watch the Guard sing their version of "The Twelve days of Christmas", and I heard that Kion's voice has gotten deeper. So, maybe the kid who's voicing him currently will get replaced.**

 **Omar Istari- I'm glad that I've inspired you to write stories on Wattpad.**

 **OwlLegendary000- I'm happy to know that you loved the previous chapter. As for the city where the PJ Masks live; we don't really know if they live in France. Maybe, they live in a city in America inspired by France, or maybe they really do live France. I don't know. I'm just going by what I think. And, I'm glad that you checked out the 1998 version of Powerpuff Girls. Bubbles is my favorite character in there, too. Now, I'm not sure if they'll introduce a villain called Juliet in a later season of PJ Masks. I doubt it. But, who knows? I might be wrong.**

 **Now, on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- Powerpuff Girls and PJ Masks do not belong to me.**

Chapter 5- Conflict of Leaders

After being beaten by the heroes; Romeo and Robot are driving around the city in Romeo's Mobile Lab.

"Ooohh!... I hate, hate, HATE those pesky PJ Masks! They are not going to keep foiling my plans and getting away with it!" said Romeo, furious over his loss.

"But, Master; what can we do?" asked Robot. "They have the Powerpuff Girls by their side."

"You're right, my metal friend.", admitted Romeo. Suddenly; he gets an idea. "I think I know someone who can help us."

They drive to Townsville Park, and park in front of the volcano top observatory. Romeo comes out of the lab, Robot carries him to the top, and Romeo rings the doorbell. The door opens, and a dark figure in a helmet and cape is standing in front of the two.

"Are you Mojo Jojo?" asked Romeo.

"Yes. I am.", answered Mojo, rather grumpily. "What do you want?! Do you know what time it is?"

"We have similar goals, you and I.", said Romeo, persuasively. "And, we have similar enemies, too."

"What do you mean?" asked Mojo.

"We are both evil geniuses who want to take over the world, and we both have superheroes as enemies.", said Romeo. "Mine are known as the PJ Masks, and they've teamed up with your enemies, the Powerpuff Girls."

Mojo started to get interested in what Romeo had to say. "Go on."

"I was wondering if maybe we could work together to get rid of them once and for all. I have some ideas that could help us both, and with both of our smarts, we could succeed."

"Show me your ideas."

Romeo and Robot lead Mojo down to the ground, and bring him into the lab. Romeo shows Mojo some of his plans, and Mojo has an evil grin on his face.

"Well?" asked Romeo.

"My boy, you and I could work very well together.", said Mojo.

The next day; the Masks were in the girls' backyard, and they were talking with each other.

"So, what's it like back in your city?" asked Buttercup.

"It's pretty good back where we're from.", said Connor.

"What's it called?" asked Bubbles.

"It's called Robert City. Most people in our city call it Little France.", said Greg.

"Little France?" asked Blossom.

"Yeah.", said Amaya. "Our city was founded by a French architect named Jean-Antoine Robert."

"He and his team worked together to make a place in America inspired by where they're from.", said Greg.

"People from America and other countries, France included, came to the city, and lived there for a long time.", said Connor.

"Fifty years after the city was built; Jean-Antoine Robert died from pneumonia.", said Amaya.

"After he died, the people named the city after him, in honor of the man who found the city and helped build. They called it Robert City.", said Connor.

"Wow.", the girls said, amazed by the story.

"You think that, maybe, we could visit some time?" asked Bubbles.

"Sure. We wouldn't mind if you guys ever came.", said Amaya.

Suddenly; the girls hear the hotline beeping. The kids go back into the house, and Blossom answers the hotline. "Yes, Mayor?... Ok… Ok. We're on our way." She hangs up, and turns to her sisters. "Ok, girls. A monster is wreaking havoc on Townsville again. So, PJ Masks, we'll be going to take care of this by ourselves. Once we come back, we can play again."

"Ok.", said Greg.

The girls fly out the front door, and the Professor approaches the Masks.

"Do you want to see the girls fight the monster on tv?" the Professor asked.

"Sure, we do.", said Amaya.

They go to the couch, turn on the news, and they see the monster on tv.

"A giant monster is terrorizing the citizens of Townsville.", said Stanley Whitfield, the anchorman.

The monster was a giant chimera, and all three heads breathed blue fire.

"That's one scary monster!" said Amaya, shocked by the appearance of the monster.

"Yes. And, the girls have faced scary monsters before.", said the Professor. "Now, there will be fighting, and the girls have told me that you aren't really okay with it. So, if you don't want to see the super violent parts-"

"Don't worry, Professor.", said Greg. "The girls told us that sometimes you have to fight, and a monster destroying everything in its path is one of those moments."

"Ok. But, this could get gory.", the Professor warned.

"And, here come the Powerpuff Girls!" said Stanley.

The girls start fighting the monster with their usual punching, kicking, and shooting their laser eyes at it. After it gets weakened, Blossom freezes it with her ice-breath, and they pick up the monster with their super strength and throw it across the sky. Everyone in the area starts cheering for the girls.

"And, the Powerpuff Girls have saved the day, again!"

"YAY!" yelled the Masks in joy.

"They're amazing. Aren't they?" asked the Professor.

"They sure are, Professor.", said Amaya.

They hear the door being slammed open, and they all see the girls come in. The Masks gather around the girls, and start praising them for their heroics.

"You girls were awesome!" said Amaya.

"Yeah! You really gave it to that monster!" said Greg.

"So, you think we did good?" asked Blossom.

"You did really good.", said Connor, who was about to say something else, but hesitated. Buttercup took notice of this.

"Hey, Connor, if you have something you want to say, you should say it.", she said.

"Ok. Well, I don't want to come off as snobby, or too critical. But, I think that you guys should have gotten all those people away from there so that none of them would have gotten hurt."

"Well, no one got hurt; but I don't think that you're being snobby, or too critical.", said Blossom. "So, we'll take your advice. Next time a monster attacks the town, we'll try to get the people to get inside the buildings so they don't get hurt."

"Ok. That's good.", said Connor. "Now; how about we get back to playing?"

"Yes!" said Bubbles. "How does Townsville Park sound?"

"Sounds great.", said Greg.

"Can we, Professor?" asked Buttercup.

"Sure. Now, you kids better ask your parents to go.", said the Professor.

"We will.", said Connor.

The Masks go to their homes, and speak to their parents. Five minutes later; the four families were driving to Townsville Park in their cars. They arrive at the park, and the Professor pulls out a picnic basket.

"Kids, you go play with each other while we set up the picnic.", said the Professor.

"Ok.", said all six kids.

"So, what should we play?" asked Greg.

"How about hide-and-seek?" Bubbles suggested.

"Ok. I'll be 'it'.", said Buttercup.

She starts counting, and the kids split up looking for places to hide. As everyone was looking for a place to hide, Connor and Amaya run into each other.

"Hey.", said Amaya, flirtatiously.

"Hey.", Connor replied.

"Want to hide with me?" she suggested.

"Alright.", he said.

They hide behind a tree, and get closer to each other.

"Townsville a lot of fun, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Aside from all the bad guys around here, this is a pretty nice place."

They inch their faces closer to each other.

Blossom was flying around looking for a hiding place. She was scanning the forest, and she finds Connor and Amaya kissing. She gasps to herself, shocked by what she just saw.

They separate their lips from each other, and giggle.

"I've missed this.", he said, blushing.

"So have I.", she said, also blushing.

"Are they… a couple?" Blossom whispered to herself.

"Twenty-nine… Thirty!" Buttercup yelled. "Ready or not! Here I come!"

Blossom hears her sister, and hides in a tree.

Meanwhile; the parents are back to talking with each other.

"So, how do you think your girls and our kids have been getting along with each other?" Aaron, Amaya's dad, asks the Professor.

"Oh, I think that they've been doing great.", said the Professor. "Every time they went on a mission, they seem to get along just fine. And, if there's going to be an argument between them, I'm sure they'll resolve things."

"I hope you're right.", said Karen, Greg's mom.

"We have such good children. No matter what, I know that they can be the best of friends with each other.", said Julia, Connor's mom.

The kids return to their parents.

"We just finished our hide-and-seek game.", said Buttercup. "Is the picnic ready yet?"

"Yes. Let's eat."

The families start eating and talking with each other. During the picnic, Blossom couldn't get the kiss between Connor and Amaya off of her mind. She wasn't sure what to think about it. She wasn't sure if this could be a problem, or not.

Seven hours later; it was nighttime, and the heroes went to sleep. All the while; Romeo and Mojo were going over their plans that they put on a blueprint. They get started on something they were building together.

The next day; the girls get a call from the Mayor about a bank robbery, and head off to stop the bad guys. The girls play with the Masks at their house after their success. During their playtime, Blossom was watching Connor and Amaya with suspicion.

Eight hours after; it was nighttime, and the heroes went to sleep. Meanwhile; Romeo and Mojo were working together on their evil plan to destroy the heroes.

The day after; the heroes were playing with each other again, and Blossom was, once again, keeping her eyes on Connor and Amaya. Connor took notice of Blossom watching him, and was feeling a little wary.

Six hours later; the girls get a call from the Mayor about someone breaking into the museum, and stealing valuable things from there. The girls tell the Masks about the situation, and they transform into their superhero alter-egos. The heroes go over a plan with each other, and go along with it. While they were looking for the thief, Blossom was secretly checking what Catboy and Owlette were doing.

An invisible Gekko took some of the stolen valuables from the thief. He notices his stolen loot is missing, and jumps in surprise as Owlette was floating upside-down. As the thief was backing away from her, Catboy swiped the rest of the loot from him.

"Looking for these?" Catboy asked the thief teasingly.

"Or, these?" Gekko asked as he came out from his invisibility.

"Who are you?!" the thief asked nervously.

"We're superheroes.", said Owlette.

"Just like us.", said Blossom, as she and her sisters came in, and began to beat up the thief. The Masks look away from the violence.

After the girls beat up the thief, they take him to jail, and the Masks return the items to their places in the museum. The girls return to the museum, and high-five each other in success.

Meanwhile; Mojo and Romeo were putting the finishing touches to their plan, and they have evil grins on their faces.

"Yes…", said Mojo, with his evil enthusiasm. "Romeo, my boy, we have done it. Together, as two evil geniuses, we can take down the Powerpuff Girls and the PJ Masks. We couldn't do it each as one evil genius individually. But, together as two evil geniuses with the same visions could take down those pesky heroes once and for all!"

"Yes, we can.", said Romeo. "Once the PJ Masks and the Powerpuff Girls realize our plan, they'll be so overwhelmed with everything they won't have enough time to figure out what they should do. And, together…"

"We'll take over the world!" they say together, and do their evil laughs together.

The day after; the girls and the Masks were playing tag with each other in the girls' backyard. Amaya was "it", and was chasing the others.

Their game gets interrupted when the Professor opens the door, and gets everyone's attention.

"Girls, the Mayor called!" said the Professor. "The monkeys from the Townsville zoo have escaped!"

"That's weird.", said Buttercup. "And, familiar."

"I have an idea.", said Blossom. "We'll collect the monkeys all over Townsville, bring them back here, and have the Professor examine them to see if there's something wrong with them."

"What do you think, Professor?" asked Bubbles.

"Alright. I'll do what I can."

"Connor, Amaya, and Greg," said Blossom; "we might need you guys for this one. Will you guys help us?"

"Of course we will.", said Amaya.

"Thanks.", the girls say as they fly off.

The girls go around the city looking for the monkeys. They find most of them, and gather them together in the middle of the street. They herd the monkeys back to their house, and they put them all together in the Professor's lab.

"Good work, Girls.", said the Professor. "Now, let's take a closer look at them."

He uses a super-sized magnifying glass to look at the monkeys, and finds something in one of the monkey's fur.

"There's a bionic tick in their fur.", said the Professor.

"Sounds like Mojo Jojo to me.", said Buttercup.

"Who's Mojo Jojo?" asked Greg.

"Mojo Jojo is the girls' best known villain.", said Amaya. "He's also their first villain."

"Yeah. He's the first villain we actually took on by ourselves.", said Bubbles.

"In a way, he kind of made us into the Powerpuff Girls.", said Blossom.

"But, he already did this one.", said Buttercup. "This was around that time when we first met him, and he tricked us into making the monkeys into his minions."

"I've heard this story before, and it's amazing.", said Amaya in admiration. "The way you guys took down all those monkeys, and Mojo was awesome."

"Thanks.", said Bubbles. "Now, you guys get to help us take him down. Powerpuff Girls and PJ Masks: We're on our way!"

The six heroes form a pack with their fists. "Into the night to save the day!"

Nine hours later; it's nighttime, and the Masks transform into their superhero alter egos.

"Amaya becomes…"

"Owlette!"

"Greg becomes…"

"Gekko!"

"Connor becomes…"

"Catboy!"

The heroes come out of their houses, the colorful streaks are seen throughout the night sky, and they arrive at HQ.

"The Powepuff Girls and the PJ Masks!"

The PJ Picture-Player comes up, and the Masks let the girls in.

"Alright. Let's see where the rest of the monkeys are.", said Catboy.

They look at the screen, and see where the monkeys are.

"Ok. So, we know where the monkeys are. Now, we have to get them back.", said Gekko.

"We should split up into three groups of two.", Blossom suggested. "It'll be Gekko and Bubbles, Owlette and Buttercup, and Catboy and me."

"Ok.", said Owlette, a little uneasy from Blossom's abrasiveness. "To the Owl-Glider!"

She presses her icon on the Picture-Player, the teams go up the elevators, and the Masks hop into the Owl-Glider. The bay door opens and the Masks and the girls fly out of HQ.

They fly around the city, and land on a rooftop. The Masks hop out of the Owl-Glider, and they regroup with the girls.

"Ok. So, now we split up, and find the rest of the monkeys.", said Blossom.

The three groups of two split up, and go around the city looking for the rest of the escaped monkeys.

As they're looking around, Blossom was still giving Catboy the stink-eye. He could just feel her watching him, so he tried to focus his attention on the matter at hand. "Cat Ears!" He uses his super hearing to listen for any monkey sounds.

"I hear something. Monkeys messing around. This way!"

"Are you sure it's the monkeys? Or, is it something else?" she asked him, rather aggressively.

"Ok. Honestly; what is your problem with me?!" he asked, getting irritated.

"I don't have a problem with you.", she replied.

"Really? You've been looking at me funny lately, and it makes me feel uncomfortable. So, what did I do?"

"I just feel some type of way about how you lead your team."

"The way I lead my team? What are you talking about?"

"I feel like… you aren't being tough on them."

"I'm tough on them when I feel like I need to be, and I'm sure you are, too."

"So, that makes you better leader than me? Is that what you're saying!?"

"No. I don't think that makes me a better leader than you. In fact I don't think that I'm a better leader than you."

"Really?" she asked, unconvinced.

"Really. I mean, maybe you're a better leader than me, or maybe I am a better leader than you. But, who CARES!?" he yells, becoming more annoyed. "I just want to get this mission over with. And, if we want to do this mission, and finish it, we have to work together. And, we're not going to work together if you and I keep arguing. So, we need to put any personal feelings that are negative that we have towards each other aside, and work it out later."

"Says the leader who kissed his teammate."

He starts blushing, and is becoming embarrassed. "What?!"

"That's right! I saw you and Amaya kissing in the park when we were playing hide-and-seek!" she says, feeling superior.

"So?" he asked, making it seem like no big deal. "She's my girlfriend. And, we both know when to be around each other as boyfriend/girlfriend, when not to. And, this is a time when we can't be boyfriend/girlfriend, and we agreed that we can't get romantic during missions."

"Is that true?" she asked, still unconvinced.

"You know what; I'm going to find the monkeys by myself! You can pick a fight with me all you want, but I'm doing the mission! Super Cat Speed!"

He goes off, leaving her by herself.

"FINE!" she yells.

The others come over to where Blossom is, and meet up with her.

"We find some more monkeys!" Bubbles yells cheerfully.

"Good.", Blossom says coldly, still upset over the fight with Catboy.

The others take notice of her attitude, and become concerned.

"Is something wrong?" asked Gekko.

"Me and Catboy had a fight."

"About what?" asked Buttercup.

"Leadership… And, the fact that he and Owlette are dating, and they never told us!" she yells, pointing the finger at Owlette.

"WHAT!?" her sisters say, in shock.

Owlette started blushing, and she was starting to get annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell us that you two were together?!"

Owlette flies up to Blossom. "We were going to tell you eventually, but we haven't thought about it lately."

"Or, maybe you didn't want to tell us because, you knew that this would be a problem.", Blossom accuses her.

"It's not that big of a deal. So, what? We kissed in the park. We've kissed before. And, we know that at times like this, our relationship isn't important!" Owlette replies, getting angry.

"It's true.", Gekko chimes in. "I've seen them together. They don't get too romantic during missions. And, if they are being all lovey-dovey at night, it's after the mission."

"Sorry. But, I need to see it to believe it."

"Blossom, leave them alone.", said Buttercup.

"Buttercup!" she said, offended. "I can't believe that you would stand up for this!"

"I'm not standing up for it. It just feels like you're picking on them."

"But, you pick on people all the time!"

"Stop it, Blossom!" Bubbles chimes in trying to calm her sister down.

All of a sudden; they hear an entire herd of monkeys coming their way. They look down at the street, and see Catboy with the herd. "I got the monkeys.", he said, still upset over his fight with Blossom. "It wasn't easy, though."

They all go down to the street, and meet up with him.

"You okay?" Owlette asks her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"So… You two, huh?" Buttercup asks.

They both blush, and nod their heads at her.

"I could see it.", said Bubbles. "In my eyes, you guys would be so cute."

"Thanks.", Owlette said with a giggle.

They herd the monkeys together, and lead them to the rest of the monkeys. Blossom approaches Catboy with an angry face. "Nice work.", she says coldly.

He, and his friends, glare at her. Even though Blossom showed no emotion toward them, it was starting to bother her that they were angry with her. She realized that she messed up.

"So, how did you get them?" she asked Catboy, who didn't respond to her. "Look, if you want to ignore me-"

"Here's some advice on leadership," said Catboy: "Don't pick fights with your teammates. Especially, when they're your sisters."

"How did you know there was more fighting?"

He points to his Cat Ears, and wiggles them. Now, Blossom felt embarrassed since Catboy heard everything that was being said.

They get the monkeys with the other ones, and they take them back to the PPGs house.

After they dropped the monkeys off at the Professor's lab, they head to the park, and arrive at Mojo's volcano top observatory. They head up to the top, and go in through the front door.

"This feels too easy.", said Gekko.

"You're right, Lizard Legs!" They heard a certain voice.

"Romeo!?" the heroes yell.

A glass tube comes over them, and it gets filled with knock-out gas. The heroes fall unconscious, and both Romeo and Mojo approach them with evil grins on their faces.

An hour later; the heroes wake up, and find themselves restraint to some sort of contraption.

"Hello, Powerpuff Pinheads and PJ pea-brains…" said Romeo in his usual smug tone.

"What are you up to, Romeo!?" asked Owlette.

"It's not just him, my dear… It is me too."

"So, you're Mojo Jojo?" asked Catboy.

"Yes. I am.", said Mojo. "And, together, young Romeo and I have come up with a plan. And, it will work because we are two evil geniuses with the most creative and brilliant minds in all the universe. We couldn't take you down as one evil genius individually, but since we are working together, we will finally be able to take you down once and for all. Because, we are the most brilliant, ingenious, and awesome minds ever known. WE are Romeo, and MOJO JOJO!" Mojo breaks out into his evil laugh.

The Masks look to the girls, completely dumbfounded by Mojo.

"Does he always talk this much?" asked Catboy.

"Oh. You guys don't even know the half of it.", said Buttercup, exasperated by Mojo's constant.

"Why did steal all those monkeys?" asked Blossom. "You already tried that when you first became a villain."

"Who said that stealing the monkeys was our plan?" said Mojo.

"Huh?" the heroes say.

"Yes. The monkeys were just a diversion to get you to come here, and fall into our trap.", Romeo said.

"That is correct.", said Mojo. "Now that you've fallen into our trap, we can begin our plan."

"And, those restraints are resistant to your powers. So, there's no escape for you.", said Romeo.

The heroes look at each other with scared faces. Mojo types into his computer, and a missile launch is shown on the screen. The heroes gasp in complete shock.

"This missile is making its course for Townsville as we speak.", Mojo began explaining. "It will come here, and destroy most of Townsville. Once the missile gets closer to here, you will be put into a tube, and left into the missiles target area. And, you will be destroyed along with the rest of the town!"

"And, we will get away with it now that you're vulnerable.", Romeo gloated.

"Bye-bye, super pests.", both villains say, and leave the room laughing their evil laughs.

"Super Gecko Muscles!" Gekko tries using his super strength to get himself free, but it doesn't work. "Wow! These are resistant to our powers."

"Well, duh!" said Buttercup. "They did say that our powers won't work."

"I just wanted to see if they were bluffing."

"Super villains wouldn't bluff about something like this."

"Alright. We have to find a way to get out of here.", said Catboy.

"If we don't get out of here, I just have to say this.", said Blossom. "Catboy, I'm really sorry about before when I got into it with you. I shouldn't have judged you just because you and Owlette are together. And, I shouldn't have picked a fight with the rest of guys. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Blossom.", said Catboy, forgiving her. "We're all still friends with each other no matter what."

"Yeah. Like you guys say; it's time to be a hero! We have to find some way out of this."

Buttercup shoots her laser eyes at the control panel, and nothing happens.

"Ah, man! I thought that would work!" said Buttercup.

"Maybe, there's another control panel around here.", said Bubbles.

"Let me see. Owl Eyes!" Owlette looks around for another control panel with her super vision, and finds one in another room. "Oh, no! There's a control panel in the next room."

"Now, what do we do?" Buttercup says in distress.

Suddenly; they feel the thing vibrating, and they see Catboy vibrating like crazy.

"What are you doing?" asked Blossom.

"I'm using my Super Cat Speed to slip myself free from these restraints.", he says. And, it works. He gets himself free, and turns to his friends. "I'll be right back." He goes into the next room, goes to the control panel, and presses some buttons on it. The others are freed from their restraints.

"Ok, Catboy. We're free.", said Blossom. He comes back to them, and they regroup.

"It's time for us to stop that missile.", he said.

They come out of Mojo's lab, and regroup at the Owl-Glider.

Before they could discuss a plan, they feel vibrations in the ground. They turn around, and see a giant dragon monster with bionic antennae on its head. "Hello again, super losers.", said Romeo over a microphone. "We anticipated that you would get free, so we doubled our arsenal up."

"Our monster here will take care of you, while the missile is still heading for Townsville.", said Mojo. "What will you do? Fight the monster, or stop the missile?"

Blossom turns to the Masks, and approaches them. "We'll take care of the monster. You guys stop that missile."

"But, we've never disarmed a missile before.", Gekko says with worry.

"There's a first time for everything. And, I trust you guys. Do you trust them, girls?"

"Yes!" said Bubbles.

"Totally.", said Buttercup.

"See? We trust you guys. We believe in you."

The Masks take their advice with a smile, hop into the Owl-Glider, and head off into the city.

The girls face the villains and the monster.

"Alright then, Powerpuff Girls.", said Mojo. "Prepare to be crushed!"

The monster is about to stomp on the girls, and they fly away from its foot before they get stomped. They fly up to the monster's face, and Buttercup super-punches it in the face. The monster retaliates by breathing green fire at her, but she dodges it.

"Huh… With the girls fighting the monster, the PJ Masks don't stand a chance against the missile.", said Romeo.

"Yes. Since they've never stopped a missile before, they will most likely be too stressed out to disarm it.", said Mojo with overconfidence.

Meanwhile; the Masks are flying in the Owl-Glider all over the city. Owlette uses her Owl Eyes to find the missile, and she sees it. "I found the missile. What should we do?"

"I have a plan," said Catboy: "Owlette, you fly the Owl-Glider closer to the missile, and Gekko will hop onto it and try to disarm it."

"Are you sure I can do it, Catboy?" Gekko asked, nervous about this plan.

"I know you can do it, Gekko."

Just then; Catboy's Cat Ears pick something up. "I hear something. It's a bunch of people below. They're all screaming."

"You should go down there, and keep them safe, Catboy.", said Owlette.

"You're right."

Before he could go down into the city, she pulls him towards her, and kisses him on the lips.

"That's for luck.", she says, ending the kiss.

"Thanks.", he says, smiling from getting kissed by his girlfriend. "Ok. Let's do this."

She ejects him from the Owl-Glider, he parachutes into the city, and his friends fly towards the missile.

Back with the PPGs; they are still fighting the monster, who has entered the city, and terrorizing everyone. The girls shoot their laser eyes at it, and even though it hurts the monster, it doesn't do any damage on the monster.

Everyone in Townsville is watching the fight in fear, scared of what the monster will do to them.

All of a sudden; Catboy comes into the picture, and tries to get everyone away from the fight. The citizens of Townsville look at him confused.

"Who are you?" one of the citizens asks him.

"I'm a friend of the Powerpuff Girls.", he says.

"Are you a superhero, too?" another civilian asks.

"Yeah."

"Well, do you have a name?"

"Catboy. I'm a part of another superhero team."

"What's the name of your team?"

"I can't just tell you about my team. That's a secret."

"Oh…"

"Anyway; get inside, and hide. Hide in your basement, if you have one, so when the girls beat this thing, and it falls on a building, and it might be yours, you won't get hurt. That goes for everyone of you!"

They all do what he says, and goes to the other part of town to help the other citizens out.

The girls continue fighting the monster, it sets its tail on fire, and swings it at the girls.

"That's a pretty good move.", Buttercup admits.

"Yeah. But, it won't be enough to stop us!" said Blossom, who tries using her ice-breath to freeze the tail, but it moves too fast for her.

"What should we do?" asked Bubbles.

"We should find its weak spot. Maybe that'll help me freeze it.", Blossom says.

Buttercup, hearing what her sister is saying, hits the monster in its eye. Unfortunately, its tail starts swishing faster.

"Oops… That didn't work. Anywhere else that could be a weak spot?" she asks her sisters.

"Try its stomach.", said Blossom.

Buttercup mega-punches the monster in the stomach, Blossom freezes the tail with her ice breath, and Bubbles destroys the antennae on its head with her sonic screams.

The monster falls over, flat on the street, and out-cold. Everyone starts cheering for the girls, and Catboy comes over to them.

"Great work, Girls.", he praises.

"Thanks. But, what about the missile?" asked Bubbles.

"The others are working on it."

Back with Gekko and Owlette; they have found the missile, and are flying closer to it.

"Alright, Gekko.", she says. "Time for you to stop that missile."

"On it, Owlette."

He jumps out of the Owl-Glider, and onto the missile.

"Super Lizard Grip!"

He sticks himself onto the missile, and looks around on it for a hatch. He finds one, opens it up, and finds a keypad with a countdown clock on it. He smashes it, and it starts diving and descending. He starts screaming as he's falling.

"Gekko!"

The PPGs hear Gekko screaming, and fly to his aid. They stop the missile from plummeting to Townsville, Gekko gets off of it and onto a rooftop, the girls take the missile higher in the sky, and blow it up with their laser eyes. Everyone starts cheering for the heroes.

The heroes go back to Mojo's lab, and try to get both the villains.

Both Mojo and Romeo have been watching everything in the lab, and they are furious.

"Ooh! I can't STAND those pesky heroes!" Romeo yells in rage.

"Curses! Curses! CURSES!" Mojo yells.

They both go into a fit of rage, and start breaking things in the lab.

The heroes arrive at the lab, and the girls proceed to beat Mojo to a pulp, which of course, the Masks look away from.

After the girls beat up Mojo, they take him to jail, and regroup with the Masks at the park.

"Another mission as two superhero teams working together accomplished.", said Owlette.

"Yep.", said Blossom. "And, we're cool. Right?" She was still feeling bad about the argument she had with them.

"Yeah. We're cool.", said Catboy, who shakes hands with her.

"Wait! Where's Romeo?" Bubbles asks.

"He must have gotten away.", said Gekko. "But, we'll get him next time."

"Powerpuff Girls and PJ Masks," said Owlette: "All shout hooray!"

"Cause in the night, we saved the day!"

 **Alright. Alright. Alright! That is chapter five! Now, I am making things up as I go on with this story, and I think I did a great job on this one.**

 **Now, how do you guys think I did with writing the parts for Mojo Jojo, and how he speaks? I think I did pretty good.**

 **Also; anyone who ships Connor/Catboy and Amaya/Owlette, I'm sure I made a lot of you guys happy with their shipping moments in this chapter. Now, Blossom isn't anti-Catlette, nor anti-Conmaya, she was just worried that their relationship would cause problems with the group dynamics. But, she saw that it didn't, and she felt bad about it because, she felt like her pride was challenged when it came to Catboy's leadership skills, and she wanted to use their relationship to validate her actions and her calling them out. Of course, she realized that she was wrong, and I think that this will make their friendship stronger. Friends have fights, and if can work things out with your friends you can have a stronger friendship with them. And, I think that Blossom's friendship with the PJ Masks has gotten stronger in this chapter.**

 **Anyway; tell me what you guys thought of this chapter in you reviews. Thanks, you guys. See you all later.**


	6. The Two Most Evil Minds

**Hello, everyone. I'm bringing you all the last chapter of my PJ Masks/Powerpuff Girls crossover story. That's right this is the last chapter. I know it seems too quick, but this is what I envisioned, and I hope that this will satisfy you guys for the holidays.**

 **First; I want to respond to a comment:**

 **OwlLegndary000- What inspired me to write for PJ Masks was when I saw the episode "Owlette's Terrible Pterodactyl Trouble", and of course, that's when I, and many other shippers, started thinking that they look cute together. So, I started looking at superhero stuff, like videogames, movies, and television shows for inspiration on what to write for the series, and watching them kind of made me want to write for some of them, too. I haven't fully figured out what I really want to do with any of that yet, but we'll see what'll happen.**

 **Now; let's get on with this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own PJ Masks, nor Powerpuff Girls.**

Chapter 6- The Two Most Evil Minds

After the heroes have beaten him, once again, Romeo and Robot are driving around in the lab again.

"I can't believe that this didn't work!" Romeo yelled. "Those PJ Pests and Powerpukes are NOT going to get in the way of me taking over the world, and I'll PROVE IT!"

 _"You should destroy them…",_ a creepy, effeminate voice whispered in his ear.

"Who said that?!" Romeo asked, a little jumpy.

 _"Someone who understands you, and feels the same way…"_

"Well, can I see you?"

"Why, of course you can…", said HIM, who appeared right behind Romeo out of nowhere.

Romeo screams, and pulls the lab over roughly. Robot falls off the lab, and sees his master talking to the mysterious creature.

"I've heard of you.", said Romeo, nervously. "You're… HIM."

"You're a smart one, Romeo…", said HIM.

"You know my name? How do you know my name!?"

"I see, and hear, everything that goes on in this town, and I watch those INFURIATING superheroes!" said HIM, his voice changing to his more evil tone. "You want to get rid of them?"

"I… I do.", said Romeo, starting to become hypnotized by HIM's powers of persuasion.

"Do you hate them just as much as I do?"

"I definitely do!"

"And, do you want to destroy them?"

"Yes! I do!" said Romeo, his eyes turning to glass.

"Then, it's settled. You will do everything that I say, and we both get what we want…"

Both villains do their evil laughs, and Robot watches this with fear for his master.

"This cannot be good.", said Robot. "I have to save my master."

The next day; the heroes, and their parents were watching the news in the Powerpuff home.

"While the girls were fighting the monster, this kid dressed like a cat comes up, and evacuates everyone.", said a civilian being interviewed. "He said his name was Catboy."

"I can explain that.", said Connor, getting up and feeling like he has to defend himself.

"You don't need to explain anything.", said Greg, trying to understand. "Those people needed someone to keep them safe, and you were that someone."

"Yeah. It's not like you weren't supposed to tell them.", said Amaya. "And, it doesn't matter if they knew who you were, or not."

"There were also sightings of other superheroes," said Stanley Whitman: "A little boy dressed up as a lizard sticking to the missile, and a little girl dressed up as a bird flying an airship. It's unknown who these little heroes working with the Powerpuff Girls are, but we hope you hear what we have to say… Thank you."

Other civilians being interviewed say thank you to the Masks, even though they don't know who the Masks are.

"How does it feel being praised by the citizens of Townsville?" asked Karen, Greg's mom.

"It feels really good, Mom."

"Yeah. Now, you know how we feel.", said Buttercup.

"Hasn't anyone, aside from your villains, found about the PJ Masks?" asked Blossom.

"Well, we went to a summer camp that we thought was haunted, but was being controlled by Romeo.", said Connor. "He had everyone at the camp captured, and we had no choice, but to save them as the PJ Masks."

"And, some of the people from our city found out about the PJ Masks.", said Amaya.

"Have people been talking about the PJ Masks?" asked Bubbles.

"A little bit.", said Greg.

"That's good. A little recognition doesn't hurt.", said Blossom.

"No. It doesn't.", Amaya admitted.

"Why don't you kids go outside, and play for little bit while we talk?" the Professor suggested.

"Ok, Professor.", said all six kids.

They go out into the backyard, and play with their toys that are laid out on the grass.

Meanwhile; the adults are inside talking with each other again.

"Ok. So, the girls told me something that really got my attention.", the Professor said. "Your son and your daughter are-"

"They're together. Yes.", said Stella, Amaya's mom.

"And, you're okay with this?"

"We've known our kids' friendship for a while, Professor.", said Julia, Connor's mom. "And, we trust them enough to know that things won't get too crazy between them."

"And, if there are any problems with them, we know that they can resolve them, and they can always come to us about any problems.", said Aaron, Amaya's dad.

"I'm glad to hear that.", said the Professor.

Back with the kids; they have this pretend city made out of building blocks, and they're playing with their action figures and stuffed animals.

"Now, this city is MINE!" said Buttercup, pretending to be a supervillain with her mad scientist figure, and pretending to do an evil laugh.

"Someone help me!" said Bubbles, using Octi to pretend to be a civilian in trouble.

"Not so fast, foul villain!" said Blossom, pretending to be Major Glory with her Major Glory action figure.

"We won't let you get away with this.", said Amaya, pretending to be Flossy Flash with her Flossy Flash action figure.

"You're surrounded by the greatest heroes ever," said Connor, pretending to be Master Fang with his Master Fang action figure: "Master Fang, Kick McGee, Flossy Flash, and Major Glory!"

"Just you try and stop me!"

"We will! Believe that!" said Greg, pretending to be Kick McGee with his Kick McGee action figure.

They begin pretend fighting until the heroes win, and free Octi.

"You're finally safe, Mister Mayor.", said Amaya.

"Thank you, superheroes.", said Bubbles.

"You're welcome, fellow citizen of America.", said Blossom.

They all end up laughing after that.

Suddenly; the sky turns dark red, the atmosphere feels darker, and the heroes become a little uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" asked Amaya, a little bit scared.

The Masks parents come out, and run to their kids.

"Are you okay?!" asked Derek, Greg's dad, in distress.

"We're fine, Dad.", said Greg.

"Girls, could you go get our pajamas?" asked Connor. "I think we might need them."

"We're on it.", said Blossom, as she and her sisters flew o the Masks houses, and get their pajamas. The girls give the Masks their pajamas, and they proceed to put them on.

"Amaya becomes…"

"Owlette!"

"Greg becomes…"

"Gekko!"

"Connor becomes…"

"Catboy!"

"The PJ Masks!"

After the Masks transform into their superhero alter-egos, screams are heard throughout the city, and the heroes see people being attacked by some half-scientific, half-supernatural creatures.

"What's happening?" asked Gekko.

"I am…", said a familiar, yet demonic voice.

"Romeo?!" said the Masks, in shock.

Romeo arrives, and the heroes are surprised by his appearance. His skin is all red, his lips are black, his cheeks have blush on them, and his eye whites are yellow.

"Hello, super pests.", said Romeo, his voice sounding demonic.

"What happened to you?" asked Owlette with concern.

"I happened to him…", said another familiar voice.

HIM shows up, and surprises the heroes.

"Oh, no! It's… HIM.", said Owlette, scared by HIM's presence.

"HIM?" asked Gekko.

"He's our most evil villain ever.", said Bubbles.

"Yes. I am.", said HIM. "As you can see, I've made friends with young Romeo here. He and I have been working together on something very evil."

"Me and HIM have made some more genius inventions, and we've added a supernatural touch to them.", Romeo explained.

"We have made mechanical-mixed-with-supernatural minions, and they come from Romeo's lab. If you want to save all these innocent people, you have to find the lab. Where is it? We won't tell you!" HIM's voice changes from effeminate to deeper and darker. "We're ten times smarter than you. Happy hunting."

"Toodles, super punks!" said Romeo, as both he and HIM leave doing their evil laughs.

The heroes go back into the house, barricade the entrance doors and windows, and they and their parents gather around each other to discuss a plan.

"Ok. We need to come up with a plan.", said Blossom.

"Well, one of you should go look for Romeo's lab.", said Julia.

"And, the rest of you should take care of those things, and get those people to safety.", said the Professor.

"So, which one of us will find Romeo's lab?" asked Catboy.

"I'll do it.", said Owlette.

"Alright. So, the rest of us will take care of those things Romeo and HIM created, and save the civilians.", said Blossom.

Gekko pushes the cabinet blocking the front door out of the way, and the heroes head outside and do their duty.

Owlette flies off, and the others head off into the city.

The PPGs and the boys are out in the city, and they're seeing these strange creatures scaring everyone. The girls attack the creatures, and more of them come out of the woodwork.

"Super Gecko Muscles!" Gekko uses his super strength to throw a car at them, and they get knocked out.

"Super Cat Speed!" Catboy uses his super speed to go up to each of the monsters, and fight them one-by-one. He also uses it to run around them, and make them dizzy. Once the monsters were dizzy, the girls took care of them by beating them up.

Some more monsters were about to sneak up on Catboy, but they were stopped by an elongated hand. The heroes turn around, and see Robot helping out.

"Robot?" Gekko said in surprise.

"Hello, PJ Masks and Powerpuff Girls.", said Robot. "I am here to help you stop HIM."

"Well, why are you helping us?" asked Catboy

"Because, my master is under some sort of spell caused by HIM, and I wish to save him."

"So, you're only doing this to save Romeo?" asked Buttercup.

"Yes."

"Ok. We can respect that."

"Owlette, Robot is helping us with our situation.", said Catboy via communicator. "Have you found Romeo's lab yet?"

"No. Not yet. It's not easy with all of this chaos."

As Owlette is scanning around the city for the lab, one of the monsters breathes fire at her.

"Owl Wing Wind!" She uses her power to deflect the fire, and burn the creature to a crisp.

"Maybe, the girls could help me out?"

"Ok." Catboy turns to the PPGs. "Girls, Owlette is having a hard time finding Romeo's lab. Can you help her out?"

"Definitely.", said Blossom.

The girls use their x-ray vision to look for Romeo's lab, and they also can't find it.

"Ah, man! Where could it be?!" said Buttercup.

"It's like the lab isn't even here.", said Gekko.

"Wait! That's it!" said Catboy. "I think I know where it is. Use your supervision to check below."

"But, we already did check below.", said Bubbles.

"Check a little bit deeper."

The PPGs start to catch on to what he's saying. They use their x-ray vision beneath them, and find Romeo's lab in the sewers.

"You're right, Catboy. It's right beneath us.", said Blossom.

"Owlette, the lab is in the sewer.", said Catboy.

"Ew! I'm not going to enjoy this."

"Hey, we'll all take baths after this."

Owlette flies down to the others, and Gekko opens the manhole.

"Wait! There's still a job to do up here.", said Blossom. "So, I think that three of us should go down there, and the other three should stay up here and help out."

"Ok. So, some of us will take baths after this. Depending on who goes down there.", said Catboy. "I'll go down there."

"I'm going, too.", said Owlette.

"I'll go with you guys.", said Bubbles. "You might need someone who has experience with HIM to help you guys out."

"Alright. It'll be Bubbles, Owlette, and I down there, and the rest of you guys up here."

"I will go as well. I must save my master.", said Robot.

"Sorry, Robot. That manhole is way too small for you.", said Catboy, apologetically.

"Hold on one second!" Bubbles chimed in. She uses her laser eyes to make a bigger sized hole for Robot to fit through, and pulls it out of the ground. "There. Now, you can join us."

"Let's go!" said Catboy as he jumped down, then Owlette, then Bubbles, and then Robot.

"Alright, guys. Let's get the rest of these things!" Blossom declared.

The other three heroes went after the rest of the monsters.

Meanwhile; the other heroes, and Robot, were down in the sewer searching for Romeo's lab.

"Fluttering Feathers! It smells terrible.", said Owlette, covering her nose.

"Don't worry. As soon as this is over, we'll be out of this stink-hole in no time.", said Catboy, also covering his nose.

They keep going straight ahead, and they find the lab on another structure in the room. It was pretty far away, so Owlette flew toward it, Bubbles took Robot and flew toward it, and Catboy ran along the wall to get there. They go inside the lab, and they see something dark glowing in the back. Before any of them could touch it, it gimmers, and everything around them changes. They're in another dimension… HIM's dimension, and Blossom, Buttercup, and Gekko are in there with them, too. They're in the middle of a platform where Romeo is standing in front of them.

"Welcome, super pinheads.", said Romeo, still under HIM's control.

"Where are we?" asked Owlette.

"You're in my world, now.", said HIM. "And, if you want to save your world, you'll have to do the one thing I know you PJ Party Poopers don't have the guts to do!"

"You want us to beat up Romeo?" asked Catboy.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO BEAT HIM UP, YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT! YOU JUST HAVE TO!"

"If fighting Romeo is the only way to stop all of this, so be it.", said Gekko.

"Then, let the battle begin!"

Romeo grows much larger than his usual size, and is about to stomp on the Masks. They dodge his attack, and Gekko goes after him.

"Super Gecko Muscles!" He uses his super strength to stomp on the ground so Romeo could lose his balance, and Romeo starts wobbling a bit before he regains his balance. Romeo breathes green fire at Gekko, and he runs before he could get burnt.

"We have to weaken him. It's the only way we can beat him.", said Gekko.

"Let us try something.", said Blossom. She and her sisters fly up to Romeo's face, and shoot their eye lasers at him. It works, only for Romeo to get annoyed, and swipe at them.

The PPGs get knocked unconscious, and the Masks charge at him. They give him all kinds of attacks their own way: Flying kicks, and superfast and super strong punches. It hurts Romeo, but it gets him more irritated. He grabs the PJ Masks, and his face becomes even more monstrous, frightening his main enemies.

"By my Cat's Whiskers!"

"Now, that I have you PJ Masks in my grasp, I can finally get rid of you once and for all! I've been waiting for this for too long, and now you'll no longer stop me from taking over the world!"

He does his evil laugh, and starts squeezing them. The PPGs regain consciousness, and they see Romeo so close to crushing the PJ Masks. They're about to charge at him, until-

"Master! NOOOOOOO!"

"Huh? Robot?"

"Don't do it, Master!"

"Don't try and stop me! You of all metal people know how much I HATE these PJ Pests!"

"Yes. But, this isn't the way you'd want to do it."

"Don't listen to that bucket of bolts! Finish them, and the Powerpuff Girls, and the world is yours."

"Yes. The world will finally be mine. All MINE!"

"Master, HIM is controlling you! He only says he'll give you the world only so he can destroy you, too."

"No! I'm not!"

"Yes. He is, Master. You would try to take over the world your own way, not by letting someone else tell you what to do."

Romeo hears what Robot is saying, and he starts feeling funny. "I… I wouldn't… let anyone… else… tell me… what to do… No. I WOULDN'T!"

Romeo starts turning back to his normal self, and the heroes and HIM are in shock from this.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" HIM yelled.

"What just happened?" asked Buttercup.

"Robot just convinced Romeo not to do what HIM says.", said Catboy.

"FINE! I don't need this little brat to rule the world. I can do it by my-"

Before HIM could finish what he was saying, the girls fly over to him, and proceed to beat him up. Of course, the Masks look away from this, and the girls knock HIM out cold.

The environment around them turns back to normal, and all the monsters in the city disappear.

"Whoa! That was crazy, even for me.", said Romeo. "I felt like I lost myself working for him."

"How do you feel now, Master?" asked Robot.

"I feel… better. Thanks to you, my metal friend."

"It wasn't just me, Master. It was them too."

Romeo turns to the heroes. "I really hate to say this, but… thank you, heroes.", he said, reluctantly.

"You're welcome.", said Owlette.

"You were right, Robot. I wouldn't let anyone else tell me how to take over the world. I would do it my own way. But, don't get me wrong, I had fun working with those other villains. But, I won't work with HIM again."

"Very good, Master. How about we go home?"

"Alright. See you back in our city, PJ Masks."

Romeo enters his lab, and he and Robot drive through the sewer looking for a way out.

"Now that that's over, we need to find a way back to our houses.", said Gekko. "The citizens here are going to praise you girls for being heroes again, and we can't risk being exposed in the daytime."

"I'll find a way back to our houses.", said Owlette. "See you back in the neighborhood, Girls."

The PJ Masks start finding their way back through the sewers. "Ok. See ya later.", said Buttercup.

The girls fly back up to the surface, and everyone starts coming to them and bringing praise to them.

"You did it again, Powerpuff Girls!"

"You're so awesome!"

"Great work, Girls!"

"Thanks, everybody.", said Blossom.

"Do you girls know about those other three superheroes? Like that Catboy kid?"

"We do."

"Well, who are they?"

"They're a secret group of superheroes, and let's just say that they would want us to keep their secret."

Everyone else sighs in disappointment.

"But, who knows? Maybe, they would tell you guys who they are. Anyway; we better go home and clean up. Bye, guys."

The civilians are cheering again for the girls, and saying bye to them.

Half an hour later; both teams have cleaned themselves up, and are talking with each other again.

"That was an awesome adventure we had!" said Greg.

"It sure was.", said Bubbles. "So, what should we do now?"

"I'm not sure.", said Connor. "Spring break is almost over, and there's so much to do."

"Let's make the most out of this remaining time we have.", said Blossom.

"Yeah."

An hour later; Greg, Connor, Blossom, and Buttercup are playing video games with each other, while Bubbles and Amaya were playing with each other's hair, and giggling.

Twenty-seven minutes later; Connor and Amaya were outside playing with each other, and the others were watching them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you were right, Bubbles.", Buttercup whispered. "Connor and Amaya do look cute together."

"They really do.", whispered Greg. They share a giggle.

Two hours later; the Masks and the Professor were watching the girls on television again, who were fighting another giant monster.

Six hours later; the Masks were having a sleepover at the girls' house, and the PPGs and Amaya were putting make-up on the boys. They hand Connor and Greg mirrors, and they were in shock, and then they bust out laughing along with the four girls.

Three hours later; both teams were asleep. The girls were sleeping in their bed, and the Masks were sleeping in their sleeping bags. As they were sleeping, the drawing that Bubbles drew of all six of them was hung up on the wall above the girls' bed.

The next day; it was the beginning of the afternoon, and the Masks, their families, had all their stuff packed up. They were outside saying goodbye to the Utonium family.

"Well, girls, it's been fun.", said Connor.

"It was an amazing experience working with you.", said Amaya.

"I hope we work together again someday.", said Greg.

"I hope we work together again, too.", said Blossom.

"You guys are always welcome to come back to Townsville, and maybe we'll come to Robert City to meet up with you.", said Bubbles.

"Have fun, you guys.", said Buttercup.

The two super teams share a group hug, and the Masks get in their cars with their parents, their stuff, and their pets.

"Bye, Powerpuff Girls.", said the Masks.

"Bye, PJ Masks.", said the girls.

The cars drive off, and the Masks head back to their city.

"Wow! This has been an awesome vacation. Huh, guys?" Connor asked via communicator.

"It sure has.", said Greg.

"I would love to work with the girls again.", said Amaya.

"We all would.", said Connor.

The Masks share a laugh with each other.

The end.

 **And, there you have it. My first crossover story, and my Christmas present to all you who are reading and loving this: A superhero crossover story for PJ Masks and Powerpuff Girls. I think I did pretty good with this one.**

 **Now; I might do a sequel to this, but I think I'll wait until the new season of PJ Masks airs next year, and maybe I could come up with something.**

 **Tell me what you all thought of this chapter, and this story as a whole, in your reviews. Bye guys. Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays.**


End file.
